Cuando te vuelva a ver
by genessis5472
Summary: Aquel día, en aquella ocasión, Levi se prometió algo: la volvería a encontrar y nunca más se alejaría de ella. Levi despertó después de una pesadilla y estaba en camino hacia su destino cuando se topó con aquella extraña pero hermosa joven sin saber que desde ahora se encontrará con ella más de lo que le podría gustar. Rivamika/Levimika.
1. Nueva oportunidad

**Antes que nada quiero decir que me inspiré para esta historia en Levi y Mikasa de Shingeki no Kyojin ya que me enamoré de inmediato de estos dos personajes. Me concentraré en el Rivamika para esta historia pero también habrán otras como Erwin x Hanji / Eren x Mikasa / Sasha x Connie / Jean x Mikasa. Ambientaré la historia como si Mikasa tuviera 16 y Levi 17 en el mundo actual :3 además de que Levi será 3 centimetros más alto que Mikasa. Es mi primer Fanfic,** **en esta y cualquier otra plataforma, por lo que espero que lo disfruten y puedan decirme en qué mejorar y en qué voy bien además de contarme sobre lo que piensan sobre la historia.**

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama naturalmente. Todos los derechos a su respectivo creador.**

 **¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Todo comenzaba a tornarse frío alrededor de ella; apenas y podía moverse sin antes sentir un dolor emerger desde su abdomen, cuando sintió unas cálidas y firmes manos tomar las suyas con desesperación y dolor, se inclinó un poco la persona frente a ella para decir con palabras ahogadas en dolor y lágrimas contenidas en un intento fallido.

\- Ackerman, no se te ocurra morir aquí - soltó como una áspera orden cuando en realidad se lo rogaba.

\- A llegado mi momento, siempre estuve preparada, no te preocupes - dijo apenas audible pero suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara. Abrió los ojos de un golpe y respondió.

\- Si te vas iré contigo, no importa el costo -

\- Aquí todavía te necesitan, no puedes hacerlo - alzó una de sus manos para tocarle la mejilla derecha.

\- Te amo Mikasa Ackerman y siempre lo haré, no importa lo que me cueste, te encontraré y no te dejaré de amar - sostuvo la mano ajena aún en su mejilla con suavidad y firmeza.

\- Hasta pronto Cápitan, jamá seré capaz de decirte adiós. Te amo Le...vi - Terminó de decir para después dejar caer esa mano que hasta hace unos momentos estaba en alto.

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué decir, no sabía qué haría ahora sin ella y con ese dolor que lo desgarró desde el fondo de su corazón para salir en forma de un fuerte grito puesto hacia el cielo. Se prometió en ese mismo lugar, frente a lo que hace minutos era una hermosa y viva joven, que la encontraría en otra vida y no se separaría nunca más de ella.

* * *

Se despertó en un salto al haber visto en sus sueños lo que parecía una horrible pesadilla donde había personas desconocidas a su alrededor y siendo comidas por una especie de montruos asesinos perecidos a los humanos, pero sin pizca alguna de piedad o misericordia hacia las personas que yacían en sus bocas o manos. Se limpió el poco sudor que tenía en la frente, vio el reloj y se lavantó con dirección hacia el baño para darse una ducha y prepararse para ir al colegio momentos más tarde.

Camino hacia su escuela, tomo el tren de siempre con un libro en la mano para no aburrirse como simpre lo hacía de camino a la preparatoria; cuando bajó fue lo mismo de siempre: salir de la estación, caminar una calle hacia la izquierda y tres calles más totalmente rectas sin ninguna vuelta o desviamiento.

Cuando en la penultima manzana chocó accidentalmente con una persona por venir hundido entre sus pensamientos y el libro que lo había atrapado. Calló el libro entre él y la otra persona que estaba en el suelo con el trasero en el frío suelo de la mañana en Noviembre, al abrir los ojos y percatarse de la falta del libro en su mano, bajó levemente su cabeza hacia el suelo y lo que encontró no fue sólo su libro tirado, sino una hermosa joven también.

Se colocó de cuclillas para tomar su libro y tal vez pedir una disculpa por lo sucedido. Se marcharía y todo sería igual que siempre, pero al momento de arrodillarse un poco para coger el libro, la chica terminó de frotarse la cabeza y abrir los ojos para ver al responsable de que ahora sus esbeltas y hermosas piernas junto con su trasero estuvieran fríos debido al suelo de la mañana y la falda que vestía. Cuando abrió sus ojos se toparon con las de aquel chico que al instante se percató que también la veía.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sin hacer nada o me ayudas de una buena vez? - soltó de una buena vez para terminar con eso y regresar hacia su camino.

Se impresionó con la pregunta que le acababa de formular y sin más opciones le estiró una mano para que le sirviera de apoyo al momento de levantarse, sin embargo no dejó en ningún momento de verla pero de una manera fría y sin intéres.

\- Hasta que haces algo bueno - se agarró de la mano que le brindaba ayuda y tan pronto como se levantó con sus dos manos sacudió su uniforme y piernas con algo de pólvo.

\- Lo dice la chica que no se puede levantar sola del suelo - dijo cruzando los brazos para ver con superioridad e indiferencia a la morocha frente a él.

Al escuchar lo que le acababa de decir volteó rápidamente para verlo cara a cara y observarlo detenidamente ya que hasta entonces realmente no le puso atención a sus cara. Lo había visto sin ver de alguna manera.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te burlas de mí, enano? - le respondió aunque la verdad era más que obvio que incluso rebasaba por un par de centimetros a la chica, lo cual le disgustó demasiado así que cambió su rostro por uno molesto de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir mocosa imprudente? - no se contuvo más y le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente pero era claro que tenían la misma edad - o así lo vio él - ella por otra parte esa palabra para referirse a su persona le causó un enfado verdadero ya que el de momentos atrás sólo era su actitud fría y cortante de siempre.

\- Me tiras, no me pides discupas y ensima me insultas. Vaya hombre que eres -

\- Te dí una mano ¿no es verdad? ¿O es que acaso la princesita necesita de ovaciones para sentirse mejor? - respondió con una ligera sensación de satisfacción al ver el enojo que provocó esta última pregunta en la chica.

\- No vales mi tiempo, estúpido malhumorado - y con un búfido sonoro se alejó de donde se encontraba Levi, yendose de ahí a paso veloz pareciendo estar marchando.

Levi la vio alejarse dando una vuelta que no iba en dirección hacia la escuela - porque sí había notado que llebavan el uniforme de la misma escuela-, pero le importó lo mens posible y se dirigió hacia su destino una vez más, pero antes de volver abrir el libro y buscar la página en la que se había quedado pasó por su mente una memoria fugaz de la apariencia de la chica y después siguió su camino y libro a la vez.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal me ha quedado? ¿Bien o mal? Ustedes digánmelo y también si tengo algo en que mejorar para que sea más de su agrado. Cabe recalcar que es mi primer FanFic y aunque no me denomino una maestra escribiendo siento que no quedó tan mal para ser mi primer escrito. Esperaré estar actualizando la historia conforme vaya viendo si les gustó o no y en dado caso de que sí, procuraré actualizar cada tres/cuatro semanas -seré honesta y no diré que cada semana-**

 **Bien, yo aquí me despido y espero poder seguiles escribiendo algo para que se entretengan un poco. ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, pueden también decidir si quisieran Lemmon, Lime o nada -aunque en lo personal me gusta mucho el Lime- ya que quiero que le guste a la mayoría.**

 **Bye-bye ❤**


	2. Un comienzo inesperado

**Aquí estoy otra vez para escribir otro cápitulo, no me pude resistir ni dos días en escribirlo ya que hoy mismo terminé la escuela y me ha llegado la inspiración y para que antes de que se me vaya y ya no se me ocurra nada bueno lo escribi de una buena vez. Doy gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyan y por ustedes haré un poco larga la historia (ya que casi siempre duele que sea buena pero corta) porque en lo personal a mi me pasa que quiero más y ya no dan que leer :( Sin creo nada más que decir vamos a empezar este nuevo cápitulo. A final les escribiré acerca de mis planes para futuras FanFics.**

 **Y a partir de ahora ya pueden leer XD. Adelante.**

* * *

Después de ese momento no tan importante para él, siguió su camino con total normalidad como sí lo anterior nunca hubiera pasado porque en realidad no le importaban para nada las mujeres y menos una que lo llamó e insulto de tal forma. Al estar a unos metros de la escuela unas manos lo tomarón por los hombros fuertemente y como respuesta el agredido, se volteó agilmente y dio un golpe en las muñecas ajenas a causa del reflejo sin intensión.

\- Auch Levi, deberías de relajarte un poco ¿sabes? - una mujer de gafas, pelo marrón atado en una coleta alta y con un uniforme de deporte rojo casi cobre de dos piezas le recriminó mientras se sobaba la muñeca afectada pero de igual manera sonrieno.

\- No deberías de andar por ahí tomando a las personas por la espalda cuatro-ojos - contestó un tanto molesto porque sabía bien que la chica delante de él trataba de asustarlo, pero él era Levi Rivaille, no era alguien aquien se le pudiera tomar desprevenido y asustarlo así como así.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué es lo que lees ahora? ¿Algún libro para conseguir relaciones sociales? - volteó la mirada un poco hacía abajo para ver el libro en el brazo colgando del chico y decirle lo que le acababa de decir.

\- No necesito esas cosas de estupideces como las relaciones sociales - bufó un poco con el ceño fruncido y un tono de voz un poco irritado.

\- Oh, vamos Levi, tienes que dejar ese comportamiento de mierda si es que quieres no morir vírgen - al escuchar lo último ella pasó esa línea de paciencia que muchas veces podía ser rebasada - sin embargo no la línea donde olvidaba la misericordia y piedad y se desataba el mismo Infierno en la Tierra -.

\- Mira quien lo dice. Lo dice la cuatro-ojos de mierda que mencionando sus defectos, estás loca, ries demasiado fuerte, comes con la boca abierta y si siguiera no acabaría en todo el día. ¿Crees que alguien se fijaría en ti? - ese era el pelinegro sin corazón para guardare verdades como esas.

\- ¡Si! - soltó en lo que podría haber sonado casi como un grito - yo al menos tengo a Erwin - dijo con un aire triunfante sin percatarse que el susodicho se acercaba por el lado izquierdo mientras cruzaba la calle para dar con la entrada de la escuela.

\- ¿Están hablando de mi? ¿Ahora qué pasó? - quedó entre Levi y Hanji quienes tenían un espacio de alrededor metro y medio que los separaba.

\- Sólo que me he encontrado con el hombre de mi vida y que YO si tengo alguien con quien disfrutar mi tiempo - habló mientras abrazaba el brazo derecho del hombre a quien se refería: él mismo.

\- Tch, aun no se que le viste a está loca para que estuvieras con ella - se estaba irritando y molestando cada vez más y era muy claro.

\- No digas cosas tan pesadas Levi, somos amigos ¿no? - preguntó con una cara que parecía algo triste por escuchar a su amigo decir esas cosas de ella, pero realmente no le importaba, sólo fingía ya que se había acostrumbrado a él por casi tres años.

\- Creo que es así - respondió algo más calmado pero aun con el ceño levemente fruncido en su rostro.

\- Bueno, será mejor que entremos o podría sonar la campana - terminó aquella conversación en la entrada de su escuela.

Pasó todo el horario del primer tiempo de estudio tan normal, calmado, - un poco aburrido - y pacíficamente como siempre había sido su vida estudiantil para cuando mientras escribia las ultimas anotaciones en su libro sonó la chicharra para anunciar el périodo de receso. Se levantó, guardo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la cafetería de la escuela y ahí encontrarse con sus amigos - ya que ellos dos se encontraban en otros salones que él - y comer y pasar el receso con charlas que en la mayoría de las ocasiones no tenían importancia o eran relevantes.

\- Hasta que al fin llegas enano - la verdad es que tenía la costumbre de decirle de esa forma ya que hasta hace unos meses era más bajo que ahora pero el destino y la vida en sí, decidieron no hacerle la vida más molesta de lo que ya era y darle lo que se conocía como "el estiron" aun en sus plenos 17 eños de vida.

\- Cierra la boca loca tonta - para la actual pareja de la jóven Hanji no le extrañaba esa forma de referirse esos dos al otro pero sabía que realmente se apreciaban el uno al otro y sólo veía la escena con una leve sonrisa pacífica.

\- ¿Qué piensan comprar hoy? Lo que quieran hoy pago yo - dijo cortésmente a sus dos amigos para que dejaran de pelear un poco y se fijaran en el menú antes de que se acabaran las mesas y sillas.

\- ¿Enserio? Wow, pues entonces yo pediré un sandwich de jámon con queso, una manzana y un jugo de fresa - ordenó a la señora de la cafetería con una gran sonrisa en la cara la castaña complacida - Muchas gracias Erwin - agradeció cuando ya poseía su bandeja con comida en las manos.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No será una molestia? - le preguntó el pelinegro al rubio para confirmar si pedía el alimento del día siendo pagado por su amigo.

\- Si, claro. Tengo suficiente así que no te molestes y sólo pide - le contestó extendiendo una mano en señal de dar seguimiento a que ordenaran sin impedimiento alguno.

-Bien, pues yo querré una ensalada de pollo y un té negro - dijo a la vez que veía el menú en la pared con una mano en la barbilla y la otra fijada bajo su codo.

\- ¿Sólo eso? - le preguntó una vez más el rubio amigo - si, realmente hoy no tengo mucho apetito - y sin más les dieron a todos sus bandejas con comida y bebida - el rubio y alto amigo pidió una ración de fruta con yoghurt y cereal integral, un jugo de naranja y un pequeño pan - se sentaron en una mesa un poco lejana ya que se habían acabado las demás.

Desde hace unos minutos sentía la extraña sensación de incomodidad sin razón aparente - y extraño para él - no sabía por que de esa extraña sensación como si cerca se encontrará una molestia desconocida. Trató de ser lo más discreto que pudo para no ser notorio en que observaba a su alrededor con peculiar cuidado. Pero...

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Levi? - se había dado cuenta su amigo y decidió saber el motivo de su alerta -Por supuesto - desde ese momento no volvió a sentir ese picor que recorría sus brazos. Iban de camino hacia usus salones y después de despedirse de sus amigos siguió caminando hacia su salón de clases y cambiar de materia, cuando, escucho una voz un poco conocida para sus oídos; voltió un poco su cuerpo para ver a la persona dueña de la voz pero no encontró nada, siguió el camino por el que iba y cambió de salón.

* * *

 **Perdón, disculpa, lo lamento desde el fondo de mi corazón el hecho de que tal vez no fue muy interesante y sólo les aburrió demasiado, pero es que quería dejar un capítulo para ver un poco la relación de Levi con Erwin y Hanji, además de que lo último que escribi es para darle al los siguientes cápitulos mucho de que escribir ahora si sobre Levi y Mikasa *pequeño spoiler* aunque este es un Rivamika asi que saben que tiene que salir Mikasa.**

 **Ahora, sobre las nuenas ideas de FanFics se me ocurren montonales pero no me decido que escribir primero ya que támbien está el hecho de que esta esta y no se si me de ahora tiempo por la escuela y trabajo, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo.**

 **En los reviews diganme si quieren que me concentre en esta historia o escribo one-shorts y aunque sea un poco lento actualizar esta.**

 **Les deseo que le vaya bien y no dejen de leer. Nos estaremos leyendo y hasta la siguiente.**


	3. Una decisión en las sombras

**Estoy aquí otra vez una vez más para traerles mis queridos lectores un cápitulo más de esta FanFic que me esta consumiendo y volviendo loca ya que tengo demasiadas ideas y es dificíl acomodarlo todo coerentemente y con una línea de tiempo racional. Al final de la FanFic seguiré hablando sobre el futuro de esta querida historia para mi.**

* * *

Después de haber entrado del tiempo de receso tomó otras tres clases en las cuales al igual que todas era el más sobresaliente y sacaba las mejores calificaciones de la escuela, además de que tambien en más de una ocasión había corregido a más de un maestro por lo cual todos respetaban - además de esa carácteristica mirada suya capas de hacer temblar de miedo hasta al más valiente - como si no fuera poco su gran desempeño intelectual y físico era tambien demasiado atractivo. Era la clase de chico que los hombres temían y admiraban y las mujeres morían por salir con él. Guardó sus cosas, salió y caminó casi hasta la puerta principal cuando vió a lo lejos una bufanda roja que ya había visto con anterioridad, ahí estaba ella, caminando despacio entre la multitud de alumnos y antes de que lo viera retrosedió doa pasos y se pegó un poco a la pared que ya hacía a su lado izquierdo.

\- ¡Mikasa! - escuchó un poco lejos una voz gritar a un nombre que dedujó era de la chica ya que esta respondió volteando su cabeza un poco hacia donde la habían llamado. La había llamado un chico rubio con contextura un poco débil.

 _-Mikasa... no es un mal nombre -_ pensó en su mente mientras observaba un poco escondido y trataba de escuchar lo más que pudiera.

\- Armin - esta vez fue la pelinegra quien habló al chico que ya se encontraba a su lado con un tono un tanto setio y frío que desanimaría a cualquiera pero ese chico no le importó y siguió animado.

El rubio había caminado hasta ella con tranquilidad hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca para ya no tener la necesidad de gritar

\- Hola Mikasa ¿Como te ha ido hoy? - preguntó a la vez que se pocisionaba frente a lo que parecía ser su amiga.

\- Eso no importa - dijo - ¿Dónde esta Eren? - preguntó con un tinte de preocupación y ansiedad por la respuesta que le daría su amigo rubio

\- Viene en camino, se quedó discutiendo algo con un profesor - señalaba con su dedo pulgar haci atrás mostrando como dirección la puerta detrás de él. La pelinegra suspiró demasiado bajo que casi no se escuchó. Estuvieron en silencio unos pocos segundos cuando una nueva tercera voz se dejó escuchar a lo lejos gritando con un toqye de emoción.

\- ¡Armin! ¡Mikasa! - los dos susodichos alzaron la cabeza para mirar a un castaño de ojos verdes corriendo hacia su dirección corriendo levemente. No sabía la razón pero sentía un poco de enojo e irritación el ver a ese chico castaño, como si ya lo hubiera visto en alguna otra ocasión pero lo dejó de lado para seguir observando.

\- Hola Eren, te estabamos esperando - el primero en decir algo hacia aquel castaño fue el pequeño rubio.

\- ¿Enserio? Gracias por esperar, tuve un problema con un profesor, pero no es nada - preguntó y contestó de inmediato mientras se llevaba la mano izquierda a la nuca.

\- Eren ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo? - le preguntó su amiga de ojos grises para después tomarle la mano libre con una cara de preocupación sincera.

\- Mikasa ya te he dicho que puedo hacer todo yo solo, no necesito tu ayuda - le dijo un tanto de manera grosera y le apartaba su mano del de la chica de manera tosca, eso en especial le hizo una gran molestia y le dieron unas ganas insanas de ir y golpearlo sin piedad. La chica sólo aceptó la reacción del castaño y cuando estaban en un silencio incómodo.

\- Bueno ¿Nos vamos ahora? - el rubio preguntó a fin de terminar ese incómodo silencio entre aquellos otros dos y para evitar un conflicto mayor que aunque casi nunca ocurria era como una tercera guerra mundial de dos personas. Fuego contra Acero. Se fueron todos juntos hacia algún lado. Para ese punto él ya estaba algo interesado en ese trío tan inusual: una chica fría, calmada, con una mirada de fuego y unos inpresionates ojos tan grises que pensarías que ves acero y no ojos; un chico de complexión delgada y débil, rubio y el cabello un poco largo, y capas de no desanimarse con esos orves de acero; y por último ese castaño que al verlo fue como si le hubieran golpeado la cara, tan sólo era necesario verlo para saber que era impulsivo, de ojos verdes y tan desgraciado comobpara ser capas de ser como era con esa chica. Pero lo que más captó su interés fue aquella pelinegra.

\- No debería de meterme en lo que no me interesa - se contradijó al darse cuenta de esa flamita que se enscendió dentro de él - _tal vez sólo saber un poco más de ella no me dañará -_ ahora lo pensó, paasaron unos muy cortos minutos mientras él ya había salido de su escondite y comenzado a caminar hacia su casa cuando tomó una desición.

\- Esta bien, la conoceré un poco más, pero sólo una sola semana, no más - hablaba para si mismo, estaba descidido, pero algo en el fondo de su pecho le indicaba que ya la había conocido antes y que era alguien en quien podía confiar todo. Esa sensación de vacío desapareció un momento al mirar en su mente el recuerdo rápido de ella cuando la tiró accidentalmente y ella en momentos anteriores, rápidamente cayó en la cuenta que realmente era linda, no, era más que eso, era hermosa. A llegar a su casa pensó en encontrarla mañana en la cafetería y observarla una vez más desde las sombras.

Mañana sería un largo día ya que se tendría que encargar de que no lo descubriera porque tal vez se armaría un gran lío y ya no podría observarla ni desde las sombras. Dejó su mochila en la cama e inmediatamente sonó su télefono, vió el número y lo contestó, era la novia loca de su mejor amigo quejandose y gritando al celular deciendo que no los espero para irse juntos, era verdad, por estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos con respecto a la chica se le había olvidado por completo el esperar a sus amigos en la salida. Ya mañana se disculparía, daría algun pretexto bien pensado y soportaría las reprimiendas de la loca cuatro-ojos

* * *

 **Bien eso fue todo por el cápitulo de hoy y sinceramente tengo que deciles que esta muy difícil el hacer este tipo de historia ya que no se si se esta haciendo muy largo o muy corto pero bueno, intentaré hacer lo mejor posible. Pienso en escribir el sigueinte cápitulo contando la esvena de la cafetería y ya después hacerlo un poco más saltado, o sea no contando día por día, sino se hará demasiado largo y tedioso para todos.**

 **Pueden dejarme ideas en los reviews con toda confianza además de otras ideas o propiestas para futuras FanFics como esta o one-shorts.**

 **Aquí me despido y nos leemos en el siguiente cápitulo hermosos lectores mios, gracias por leer y dejar reviews. ✌**


	4. La intriga de saber

**No puede ser, no puedo durar ni un día más sin actualizar esta gran historia por que tengo demasiadas ideas y las quiero descargar todas aquí antes de que se vayan de mi loca mente. En fin, revisando los cápitulos anteriores se me ocurrió hacer más largos los cápitulos ya que a mi parecer son un poco cortos para ser precisamente eso,** ** _cápitulo._** **Bueno, dejen en los reviews lo que piensan sobre este plan :D**

 **Verdaderamente estoy muy feliz por la ayuda y aceptación que he recibido por parte de todos ustedes. Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y follows por lo que me esforzaré aun más para hacer muy buena la trama y corregir faltas ortográficas. :'D Me hacen llorar (de felicidad). También por esto haré más largos los cápitulos.**

 **Todo pertenece al master y cruel Hajime Isayama :)**

* * *

Despertó al escuchar la alarma sonar y vibrar encima de la mesa de cama al lado de su cabeza, ese sonido un poco chillón y levemente bajo pero suficiente para que lo pudiera escuchar. Tomó el reloj con su mano izquierda y apagó la alarma y después comenzar a abrir los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse al cambio de luz alrededor de él, cuando estaba sentado al fin en la orilla de su cama agarró su celular y vió la hora. Siete con cinco. Perfecto, tenía tiempi suficiente para arreglarse, acomodar todo e ir a la escuela con su rutina de siempre; pero, sólo un pequeño detalle, no habría tal rutina hoy ya que hoy se había propuesto observar aquella chica de facciones finas que cabello negro. Hasta el momentno sólo sabía cuatro cosas sobre ella: su nombre era Mikasa, tenía dos amigos, era fría y callada, y por último, era muy interesante para él.

Tomó un baño, se arregló, acomodó lo más que pudo con su límitado tiempo y con un pan en la mano salió de su casa para ir en su camino hacia la escuela. Todo iba muy bien mientras pensaba como debería de buscarla y que haría cuando la encontrara cuando a tan sólo dos _manzanas_ de la escuela vió a lo lejos esa inconfundible corta cabellera negra y búfanda roja siendo un poco sacudida por el viento de la mañana. No supo que hacer en ese momento, verla ahí tan pronto y sin haber ideado un plan sólido de como la observaría desde las sombras, sólo se limitó a pegarse otra vez a la pared y esperar a que continuara su camino ya que estaba parada dando el brazo derecho a una tienda, cuando se abrió y vió salir al rubio que anteriormente la había acompañado y después ese castaño que le molestaba por alguna razón. Algo en su pecho le indicó peligro al ver como el ojiverde le tendía un pequeño pan embolsado a la pelinegra, no hizo nada. Continuarón la caminata ese trío e igual él pero desde una distancia considerable para no ser descubierto, de igual manera podía escuchar algunas cosas debido a la elevación de voz del castaño.

\- ¿Te gusta ese pan o quieres este? - le preguntó el ojiverde a la pelinegra mientras le tendía una mano para mostrarle otro tipo de pan.

\- Este está perfecto - contestó casi de inmediato la jóven sin dirigirle mucho la mirada.

\- ¿Todavía no tienes tus materias definidas Mikasa? - ahora era el rubio quien le hablaba a su amiga. No entendía de que demonios le estaba hablando a la chica.

\- No saben que cantidad de materias debería de tener por mis calificaiones - respondió tranquilamente a la ves que sorbía un poco de su jugo.

\- Ya veo - sólo dijo el castaño con la mirada en el cielo un poco nublado de ese día.

 _"¿Qué acaso acaban de entrar en la escuela?_ _Acaba de comenzar el segundo semestre, tal vez apenas entraron en esta escuela. Es lo más lógico."_ Aun haci le parecía un poco extraño que se cambiaran ya en pleno año escolar comenzado.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué estás haciendo por el momento? - le dirigió la pregunta a su amiga con gran curiosidad en su mente un intrigado ojiverde que no paraba de ver a la chica.

\- He estado tomando algunas clases para no perder tiempo e irme acostumbrando, además de observar varias materias extras y clubes y dar más de mis papeles. - contestó como si nada a la incógnita de ambos chicos, ya que aunque sólo perguntó uno el otro rubio también se preguntaba eso.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se dió cuenta cuando ya habían llegado a la entrada de la escuela y comenzaba a perder de vista a la pelinegra entre la pequeña multitud de estudiantes pero antes de tomar dirección y seguir nuevamente al trío - especialmente la chica - su amiga de ojos cafés llegó en el momento menos indicado.

\- ¡Pequeño amigo! ¿Como te encuentras de humor hoy? ¿Crees que hoy no nos dejes desolados y olvidados? - no dejaba de hacer pregunta tras pregunta hasta que terminó con la última con un tono sárcastico en su voz. Levi no tardó en mostrar su rechazo hacia el duro abrazo de la castaña.

\- ¿Es que no puedes estar tranquila desde la mañana? - fue lo primero en contestar para apartarse de su fuerte agarre en el cuello.

\- ¿No puedes dejar de ser tan gruñón desde la mañana? - enarcó la ceja derecha en modo de una notable burla. No quería serguir con eso. Sólo siguió su camino esperando volver a encontrar a la chica con la vista, pero para entonces ya no había rastro de ella ni de sus siempre acompañantes. Pasados un par de minutos encontraron al más alto de ellos y se dirigió con cara de pocos amigos a su primera clase de ese día sin hacer caso omizo a todo el griterio de adolescentes a su alrededor.

* * *

 _"Al fin. Es mi oportunidad"._ Pensó cuando ya habían tocado la campanada para anunciar el receso de ese día y cuando ya se encontraba en la cafetería lo primero que hizo fue dar un vistazo rápido al lugar para ver si encontraba primero a sus amigos o a la pelinegra. Primeros sus amigos. Inmediatamente ellos fueron hasta donde él para comenzar a hablar.

\- ¿Qué tal Levi? ¿Todo bien? - le preguntó con una mano en el hombro izquierdo el rubio a su ya no tan pequeño amigo.

\- Todo en orden - dijo sin cambiar esa mirada de aburrimiento e indiferencia cuando fue rotundamente sacudido por la castaña que los acompañaba.

\- ¿Como que todo en orden? Ayer te fuiste sin nosotros y hoy me ignoraste en la entrada sin decirme practicamente nada - le decía con los ojos un poco abiertos y un tono de voz un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, y todo a la vez que lo sacudía de los hombros.

\- Tranquizate un poco loca de mierda... - le molestó un poco la actitud de la susodicha - no es como si siempre me fuera con ustedes - terminó de decir su frase inconclusa y quitaba las manos de la chica de sus hombros.

\- Esta bien, pero al menos dinos cuando no te vayas a ir con nosotros como siempre - ahora le habló el más alto con una tranquila expresión en sus ojos.

\- Como quieran, pero no se den a la idea que siempre les estaré pidiendo permisos - cruzó los brazos y habló sin despegar la vista de la barra de alimentos.

Cuando por fin tuvieron cada quien con sus alimentos se sentaron en una mesa al lado de las ventanas, que daban vista a un pequeño patio donde casi nadie comia. Una vez más la vió, caminando del otro lado del gran ventanal con una bolsa en la mano izquierda y leyendo una hoja con la otra mano. Desapareció, y cuando estuvo a punto de salir de allí con alguna excusa entró en la cafetería, al parecer sólo dio la vuelta para entrar. En cuanto entró no faltó alguno que otro que se le quedara viendo con cara de idiota mientras ella buscaba una mesa disponible, un parde chicos le ofrecieron asiento pero ella los rechazó diciendo que venía con compañia. Llegaron los otros dos chicos y localizando rápidamente a sus amiga fueron hasta donde ella.

\- Mikasa, aquí hay un lugar - le señaló el rubio hacia una mesa disponible que para su sorpresa estaba detrás de ellos.

No sabía que hacer, ¿y si lo notaba? ¿qué pasaría después? Se quedó lo más quieto que pudo mientras llevaba un jugo a su boca y volteaba su cara hacia otro lado. No lo notó. Ella se sentó dando la espalda hacia sus amigos podiendo observar la espalda de tal. Ya la había encontrado, ahora el problema era que tení a sus amigos frente a él al igual que a la chica de espaldas y no quería que notaran su intéres en la chica de enfrente. Se le ocurrió algo que tal vez acabaría mal.

\- Cambiemos de lugares - dijo de la nada más como una orden que una petición pero de una manera un poco baja de voz. Sorprendió a sus amigos con el cambio repentino de tema ya que ellos estaban hablando acerca de planes futuros para salir juntos.

\- ¿Por qué tan rotunda tu petición? - pedía una explicación su amigo rubio un poco desinteresado en la respuesta ya que sabían de antemano que había días en que Levi decía cosas tan repentinas como la anterior.

\- Me molesta el maldito sol en este lugar - también sabían que algunas cosas molestaban. El sol directo en su cara era una de esas cosas entre muchas otras.

\- Esta bien - suspiró primero la castaña y acto seguido cambiaron ellos primero de lugares mientras Levi trataba de sentarse donde ellos estaban antes lo más discreto posible para evitar ser visto en el acto por la chica que trataba de observar.

A sentarse sintió un pequeño alivio de que no lo hubiera descubierto, después comenzó a comer su comida tratando de parecer con su actitud normal pero estar en otra platica que no era la de sus amigo. Empezó a escuchar la pequeña platica entre la otra mesa.

\- Tal vez deberías de tomar tan sólo una materia extra, Mikasa - le trataba de aconsejar su pequeño amigo y el castaño abría un envoltorio de comida. Ella negó moviendo de lado a lado suavemente su cabeza a la vez que se movía y ondeaba su cabello en el aire.

\- No, estoy segura de que tomaré tres materias extras - al oirla lo que hizo el rubio fue darle una sonrisa calida - Esta bien, mientras sea lo que quieras - fue lo que le dijo mientras le palmeaba muy levemente la espalda en son de apoyo.

\- Yo sólo tengo una materia extra, ¿Crees poder con tres? - le preguntó el ojiverde con un pequeño deje de preocupación al oír la cantidad de materias extras.

\- Claro, no se preocupen por mi - una vez más contesta con una calmada y baja voz a la interrogatoria de los chicos que la acompañaban en la mesa. " _Tres meterias extras, la cantidad que yo"_ pensó recargando su cara en la mano derecha mientras seguía escuchando la platica ajena.

\- ¿Entonces que es lo que harás hasta que te asignen tus nuevas materias? - realmente estaba comenzado a pensar que era un interrogatorio. Sus amigos no paraban de hacer preguntas a la pelinegra y ella no había hecho ni una sóla pregunta en ese tiempo, sólo respondía.

Se levantaron de sus asientos y él sólo alcanzó a voltear su cara hacia el lado contrario para no ser reconocido, pero la chica no pareció dar muestras de haber notado su presencia. Se dio cuenta de que ya había sonado la campana para regresar a sus respectivas clases de nuevo, se levantó junto con su pareja de amigos, llevó su bandeja hasta donde las recolectaban y se fue casi sin despedirse del rubio y la castaña.

Volvió a aprender más de esa jóven que por alguna extrañisíma razón quería conocer más, extremadamente extraño ya que si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica le habría importado mierda su vida, pero ella era diferente, sabía que no era cualquiera y por ese motivo quería conocer, pero con un límite ya que se juró sólo observarla una semana completa, no más ni menos, quedaban cuatro días haci que tenía que hacer lo más que pudiera para no arrepentirse más tarde en su propia mente.

* * *

No estaba en ese momento en la misma tierra que los demás y eso lo notó Hanji que se encontraba en una butaca sentada a dos lugares atrás que él ahora que compartían salón de clases, - ya que cambiaban de clases y ellos compartían esa en ese horario - esto sorprendió un poco a la ahora intrigada y meramente curiosa chica por saber que es lo que le ocurría a su ya no tan pequeño y frío amigo. Se convenció de que debería de estar viendo mal las cosas pero al fin de unos pocos minutos dónde en su afán de verlo, notó que movía de una manera prodría decirse impaciente sus pies, como tratan que la clase acabara mucho más rápido. Ella sabía que esa prisa no se debía por salir ya, o por verlos -era más que claro para la castaña - sino algo al parecer mucho más importante, tanto como para hacer que el ojinegro estuviera un poco impaciente.

 _"Al fin, ya era hora" -_ pensó de inmediato al momento que daba el maestro de ese salón el anuncio de que la clase había llegado a su fin y podían pasar a cambiar de clases. Sin más tiempo que perder, tomó sus cosas en la mesa y salió un poco más rápido de lo normal o de lo necesario. Desde que escuchó que no tenía horario fijo aun y que "paseaba" por ahí meditando y observando las materias extras y clubes se dispuso a saltarse una clase para recorrer tan rápido y discretamente posible como le fuera posible el buscar a la sin duda alguna hermosa y interesante pelinegra que recién conoció hace sólo dos días.

No se dio cuenta de que una curiosa castaña con cara de incredulidad lo seguía desde que la clase anterior había terminado a una considerable distancia para no ser descubierta y para observar de que se trataba todo la impaciensia de hace unos momentos.

Él no podía maldecir más su suerte pues en cada salón al que recorría velozmente con la mirada para - no ser descubierto por un profesor - desde fuera a travéz de las ventanas, no encontraba ni rastro de la pelinegra... pero en lo que pareció un momento de suerte encontró al pequeño rubio en uno de los salones en el que echaba la mirada. Inmediatamente pensó en dejar que este prosigiera la clase para que al final seguirlo y tal vez, sólo tal vez, el chico se reuniera con sus amigos momentaneamente antes de dirigirse a las clases una vez más, identificar a la pelinegra y seguirla por el tiempi que le restara.

Hizo lo planeado, pero al final no se encontró con ninguno de sus amigos y el tiempo se le había agotado. Otro día donde sólo obtuvo lo mínimo de información real y concreta que le pudiera dar a conocer como era ella.

Hangi por otro lado quedó aun más intrigada al haberlo seguido supuestamente sin ningún destino aparente, pero se lo guardaría por el momento para despues sacar aunque sea un poco de provecho de la intrepida escabullida que se permitió ella misma.

Todo desde ese momento seguió su inmutable normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado. Seguió la última clase que quedaba, terminaron las clases, se despidió de sus amigos y compañeros de vida y se dispuso a ir hacia su casa, no sin antes dar una fugaz mirada hacia atras para ver si encontraba por pura bendita casualidad a la chica, pero no. Ahora tendría que esperar el día 3 de su reloj contra tiempo.

* * *

 **Realmente me a costado mucho mas hacer este cápitulo porque todavía tengo que acostumbrarme a lo de escribir los cápitulos un poco más largos y es por eso que me tarde casi tres días en escribirlo, editarlo y volver a escribir más...**

 **Me he decidido a hacer támbien one~shorts y ya lo estarán leyendo las proximas semanas en mi cuenta. Escribiré desde Rivamika hasta Bertholdt x Annie y cabe recalcar que en lo personal odié a Annie pero por alguna razón me gustaton las FanFics sobre ellos. Támbien por ahí esperen un poco de Lemmon y Lime. -Yo y me cabesita loquilla- xD**

 **Quiero dar un pequeño dato sobre la escuela en la que asisten para que puedan imaginarsela mucho mejor. Las clases que mencioné cambian, o sea que tienen seis materias obligatorias y una voluntaria y/o después de la escuela, y todos con un diferente horario. Por ejemplo: podría ser que un estudiante y otro tengan tres materias iguales pero en diferentes horarios. Luego en cuanto al tamaño es un poco grande y evidentemente de buen nivel academico, la cafetería la imaginé como la entrada casi al lado de la barra de comida y frente a la barra y las mesas (color azul y negro) una gran ventana que esta como si fuera la pared. Espero poderme explicar bien**

 **Espero y les haya gustado y les doy muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado. Esperemos a que Yisus me de mas inspiración para poder escribirlo bien. Nos leemos en los siguientes cápitulo.**


	5. Para mi gran sorpresa

**¡Hola! A pesar de que les podría dar muchusímas excusas no me justificaré esta ocasión el que no actualize tan rápido como ustedes quieren. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que se toman en el tiempo para leer, seguir y dejar sus reviews. Realmente esto muy feliz:**

 **Liizeth209:** ** _Gracias po todo el apoyo. Si, yo me encargaré de seguir con esta FanFic, muy gustosa y llena de ideas por fans como tu ;)._**

 **Astryd924:** ** _También me pasa muchas veces al leer un Fic y hacerlo de tirón. Lo haré lo más rápido y bueno que pueda._**

 **RenKouen:** ** _Aunque no "odio" a Eren, tampoco es mi personaje favorito y también llego a odiar a Eren, pero ya que. Ya te gustará mucho la historia (sonrisa y risa malevola) XD._**

 **Esta semana estaré libre de escuela y demás obligaciones en general así que tendré más tiempo de escribir y actualizar un poco más rápido (grito de victoria). Estuve escribiendo este cápitulo con las canciones: Stirb nich vor mir - Rammstein y Nicotine - Panic at the Disco, para que lo tengan en cuenta al leerlo y si enserio se toman mucho la molestía, pueden investigar sus letras. Ambas van casi con el tema y la primera en especial es en mi opinión muy linda (letra, significado y ritmo).**

 **Si tienen alguna sugerencía no duden en comentarlas en sus reviews ya que los leo y trato de ir acomodando la historia un poco como ustedes quieres a la vez que también escribo mis ideas originales. Sin nada más importante que comunicar en el momento, disfrutenlo.✌**

* * *

Apenas salieron los primeros rayos de Sol por su ventana, se despertó casi de golpe para saltar de la cama y sin razón o motivo aparente comenzar a alistarse para otro día en su vida estudiantil aun siendo muy temprano según decía la hora en su reloj al lado de su cama. Ese día en especial se colocó otra fragancia que sólo útilizaba limitadas veces para ocasiones especiales o alguna que otra reunión casi informal con sus amigos Erwin y Hangi. También tomó un baño un poco más largo para dar limpieza a profundidad a su cuerpo -como si no fuera ya bastante exigente con la limpieza - además del notable tiempo de sobra que tenía al despertarse más de una hora más temprano de lo común; incluso le dio tiempo de preparase un desayuno más variado y comerlo sin ninguna prisa. Salió a perfecto tiempo para llegar diez minutos más temprano.

 _"¿Y todo esta molestia para qué? -_ se cuestionó él mismo en su mente. - ". _Hoy me encontraré con esa tal_ " _Mikasa_ ", _me disculparé por nuestro anterior encuentro,_ _e intentaré conocer un poco mejor en los dos días que me quedan_ " - casi de inmediato se respondió mentalmente otra vez, ideando un "plan" de improviso sobre como tomaría cartas sobre el asunto ese mismo día.

Antes de comenzar su rápida y pequeña busqueda por los pasillos de la escuela, dirigiendose hacía su casillero, se tomó el tiempo de observar por ambos lados de donde iba pasando y al no encontrarla en su camino, no se presionó y en vez de eso ahora comenzó la busqueda de sus viejos amigos para anunciarles desinteresadamente que ese día no tendría demasiado tiempo para estar con ellos, por lo tanto dandoles la idea de que no se molestaran con él - sobre todo la chica, ya que el otro hombre era más tolerante y le daba su espacio - por no estar ese día con ellos. No tardó mucho el tiempo en que unos brazos femeninos lo estrujaron con fuerza tomandolo del cuello y dando algunas vueltecitas y pasos un poco torpes por el apego al cuerpo ajeno.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa loca? - decía Levi mientras intentaba zafarse del sofocante agarre a su cuello con las manos sobre aquellos brazos. Estaba un poco molesto por la evidente interrupción en su espacio personal.

\- ¡Levi!, te he buscado por horas pequeño gruñon de mierda - le declaraba la mujer con gafas en los ojos y apretaba más su agarre casi dejandolo sin suficiente aire para inhalar, tornandose asi su cara un poco roja.

\- Vamos, Hanji. No seas tan brusca con él y sueltalo. Mira, a comenzado a ponerse rojo - le señalaba la actual pareja de la chica curiosa por naturaleza, extendiendo la mano derecha para sañalar la cara del pelinegro a punto de ser asfixiado. ó demasiado rápido y él chico de orbes negras se apoyó unos segundos inclinado hacia delante y con las manos en sus rodillas.

\- ¿Se puede saber que es lo tratabas de hacer maldita estúpida? - entonó con un claro enojo en su tono de voz para mirar desde abajo a su agresora.

\- Pues ayer te ví salir del salón muy pronto y desde entonces no te volvi a ver - trató de contestar a su pregunta sin soltar alguna risita burlona, ya que al parecer de ella, era exageradamente extraño el comportamiento que tuvo el pelinegro el día anterior, al haberlo seguido. Claro que no le diría - por el momento - lo anterior. - ¿Se puede saber que es lo TU tratabas de hacer? - ahora era ella quien hacia las preguntas señalandolo desde su lugar al lado del rubio más alto.

\- Eso a ti no te interesa. Además, ¿por qué tan emocionada hoy? - le respondió y volvió a formular una pregunta con su tono de voz normal y desinteresada realmente en la razón de su evidente emoción, ya que no dejaba de dibujar en su rostro una irremediable y molesta sonrisa.

\- Estoy asi porque ayer conocí a un estudiante - no especificó género - que era era realmente amable y educado, aunque también un poco callado, pero eso no importa - sacudió la cabeza cuando dijo lo último mirando hacia el techo blanco y emtrelasando sus manos en el pecho. Parecía enamorada. Eso incomodó un poco al rubio aun teniendo su misma cara de pasiencia, se notaba por mover el cuello de su camisa y emitir unos sonidos en su garganta para hacerle notar a la castaña que seguía estando a su lado.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de sorprendente eso? - miró de reojo a la morena mientras sacaba y metía libros, libretas y otras cosas de su casillero. Ella ya no pudo más con la emoción y soltó un pequeño y agudo grito saltando levemente.

\- ¡Estoy muy feliz por que ella accedió a almorzar hoy conmigo! Y ustedes de colado. ¡Ella realmente es muy tranquila y educada! Además de otros me parece - volvió con su vista al techo y extaciada, pero frenó en un rotundo movimiento para mirar de frente al pelinegro con una mirada un poco amenazante u oscura - No como tu, obsesivo de la limpieza aguafiestas de porquería - ¿Desde cuándo usaba ese tipo de expresiones hacia él? ¿O hacia cualquiera?. Él enserio no pudó evitar la poca sorpresa que le causaron sus palabras, pero lo ocultó bajo esos ojos inexpresivos e inmutables hacia cualquier estimulo del exterior.

\- ¿Ella? ¿Asi que es una chica? No creó que sea tan tranquila como dices si aceptó tu oferta - comenzaron a marchar paso por el pasillo hacia sus correspondientes salones. -¿Tu sabías de esto, Erwin? - le dirigió la palabra a su amigo casi sin voltear a verlo.

\- Me acaba de enterar esta mañana al mismo tiempo que tu - tranquilo, sereno y serio pero igualmente amable le respondió posando su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo.

\- Pues justo quería decirles que hoy no estaría con ustedes casi todo el día, incluyendo el almuerzo - sentenció y de alguna manera les dijo que no le interesaba en lo absoluto conocer a la dichosa chica, nueva "amiga" de la castaña de aquel grupo.

\- Pero aun no me queda claro, ¿Como fue que la conociste? - le preguntó desde el otro lado Erwin a Hangi, volteando a verla por encima de la cabeza de pelinegro - aunque hubiera crecido, su amigo seguía rebasandolo por más centimetros de diferencia - y haciendo un ademán con la mano derecha.

\- Pues... ayer por algunas circunstancias di a parar en la dirección y ella estaba sentada fuera al lado mío mientras yo también esperaba a ser atendida...

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

Después de que dejara de seguir a Levi, Hangi se escabulló por los pasillos como si fueta una verdadera espía en busca de algo sumamente valioso en el lugar más protegido, y justo cuando, al dar la vuelta en una esquina ya desproucupada pensando que ningún profesor se encontraría ahí, se topó con uno de los tantos maestros que allí imparyían clases a los jóvenes alumnos. Primero no sabía si disculparse y caminar como si nada hubiera pasado, salir corriendo de ese lúgar, o esperar a la segura reprensalía que le esperaría por parte del mayor. El profesor Nile la tomó de la muñeca y dandole un sermón que duró todo el recorrido, la llevó hasta fuera de la dirección en unas sillas rojas.

Suspiró sonoramente esperando alguna nota futura por "vagar por los pasillos después de clases" y cerró los ojos un momento hasta que sintió que alguien pasaba a su lado y se sentaba del lado izquierdo en la primera silla de la pequeña hilera contra la pared color crema. Al abrir los ojos cafés no negó que se sorprendió un poco, ya que, a su lado se sento lo que parecía una pelinegra de ojos demasiado grises que casi podía decir que eran un negro profundo como la noche, y lo que fue causa de su sorpresa fue que aquella bien parecida chica se encontrara esperando para también entrar a la dirección. Entonces se decidió hacer contacto con aquella linda chica que esperaba al lado de ella y en un momento rápido se inclinó hacia el frente.

\- Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe - le tendió la mano a su lado ya que se encontraban aun sentadas ambas. No hubo respuesta aparente y cuando estuvo a punto de bajar la mano, ella se la tomó con sus manos casi frías para hablar por primera vez ante la castaña.

\- Un placer Hanji Zoe. Soy Mikasa Ackerman - creyó haber escuchado ese apellido, pero la sensación vinó y se fue tan rápido como un rayo, por lo que no le prestó demasiada atención a ese pequeño choquecito en su espaldo. Como un escalofrío.

\- ¿A qué vienes a la dirección? Si puedo saber, claro - despegaron en agarre que mantenían con sus manos cuando formuló la pregunta hacia la ojigris.

\- Soy nueva y aun no tengo un calendario escolar - le respondió con la vista al frente sin hacer contacto visual con ella, pero de una manera educada aunque fría y un poco distanciada.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en nuestro instituto? - le volvía a transmitir una pregunta a la que fue contestada segundos después.

\- Dos días contando hoy - con total tranquilidad se le escuchaba su voz contestar a la pregunta de la chica con gafas. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió que tal vez por la misma razón de que era nueva, aun no tenía amistades forjadas en el instituto y se le pasó por la mente la brillante idea de invitarla a comer al día siguiente con ella y con dos amigos que tenía en la escuela. Ella la vió dudosa.

\- Muchas gracias por la oferta... pero ya tengo con quienes estar - rechazó sutilmente a la propuesta de la otra chica sin dejar de tener esa expresión serena grabada en su cara. La castaña recién rechada la miraba curiosa. "¿Ya tiene con quien estar? Tal vez era de suponer, con lo linda que es..." pensaba mientras seguía mirandola tratando de indagar un poco más en ¿Como era posible tal capacidad de socilizar en una escuela totalmente nueva en tan sólo dos días?.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no vienes de igual manera con ellos? No hay problema por mi - le señalaba el nuevo plan con la palma derecha de su mano - mientras más mejor. ¿En la cafetería? - y le sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras a la vez le tendía la mano una vez más.

\- No hay problema. En la cafetería - y una vez más tomó la mano que la otra sostunía en el aire en eapera de ser tomada. Le regaló a la castaña un efímero momento en el que Mikasa sonrió por escasos milisegunos, pero de igual manera dejando ver una belleza y dulzura incomparable.

\- Ackerman Mikasa, pase por favor - la voz del Director de esa escuela se dejó escuchar cuando abrió la puerta de aquella oficina.

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

* * *

Llegados a un salón se despidió la castaña de los dos hombres para quedarse en su primera clase. Ellos continuarón el camino entre pasillos y más salones a ambos lados del corredor cuando el rubio también llegó a su correspondiente aula.

\- ¿Enserio no estarás con nosotros ni siquiera en el receso? - le dirigió por primera vez la palabra al más pequeño estando a un lado de la puerta para la clase - Realmente se veía emosionada - terminó su frase.

\- Aaah, odio esto de ti. Está bien, si logro hacer lo que tengo que hacer a tiempo iré con ustedes - le respondió cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y miraba hacia otro punto un poco molesto porque su amigo casi simpre lo lograba convencer de lo que era bueno o mejor.

\- Bien, hasta entonces - le sonrió disimuladamente.

\- Hasta entonces - le contestó pero en ves de sonreirle de igual manera, quitó su cara de molestia. Después de eso se dirigió en camino hacia el salón de su primera materia del día, sólo atinando a voltear la mirada a los lados para recorrer visualmente el pasillo por el que iba, viendo ai tenía la fortuna de encontrar a la chica, pero nada. Comenzaba a molestarle el hecho de que no la había encontrado ni el anterior día ni aquel, asi que pusó manos a la obra en su totalidad, y ya no buscaría tanto desde las "sombras". Se dirigió al profesor de esa clase.

\- Disculpe, profesor - inclusive entre los prfesores le tenían un respeto considerable para tratarse de un alumno y su maestro; por lo que el mayor se estremeció levemente sintiendo un nítido escalofrío correr por sus brazos - ¿No sabe de una chica llamada Mikasa? - le sorprendió a su profesor el hecho de que su alumno, le preguntara por el paradero de una jóven, ya que no hablaba ni de broma a menos que tuviera que exponer algo o contestar alguna pregunta.

\- ¿M-Mikasa? - tartamudeó ligeramente y agachó un poco la cabeza para ver su listado de alumnos en la clase - No, no asiste a esta clase - le respondió cuando terminó de revisar dos veces sus tres ojas engrapadas de una esquina, con nombres enlistados alfabeticamente. Levi sólo se dió la media vuelta y se dirigió a su butaca sacando y acomodando sus cosas.

Y a algunas de las siguientes clases que asistió el pelinegro, preguntó casualmente por la chica que sin saberlo, estaba causando una falla psicológica fatal en el jóven hombre que trataba de buscarla a toda costa por cualquier lado sin perder frente a todos la cordura. Al finalizar la tercera y última clase del primer periódo, se permitió mentalmente tomar un descanso e ir con sus amigos de una buena vez a la cafetería - además de que evitaría otra bronca con la castaña de gafas - ...

* * *

A pesar de ser su novia, inclusive a el rubio le estaba empazando a paracer algo cansado el hecho de que su pareja no parara de hablar de alguien - dejando de lado que ni siquiera conocia en persona - sin parar de hacer planes anticipados sobre como la saludaría, que comer con su invitada, de que hablarían, como quería presentarla ante su pareja, etc. Sólo podía acompañar a la castaña hasta la cafetería sin hablar o comentar. Llegados a la cafetería lo primero que vió fue a la castaña lanzarse hacia una pelinegra para abrazarla por detrás girando sobre ese mismo lugar. Inmediatamente fue al lugar donde las dos chicas estaban para presentarse.

\- ¡Nyaaa! Mikasa, ya quería verte - le dijo la emosionada chica tomando las manos de la azabache fuertemente - Quiero presentarte a uno de los que nos acompañaran hoy - le decía mientras extendía su mano y volteaba la cabeza hacia la izquierda para señalar al rubio.

\- Mucho gusto Mikasa. Soy Erwin Smith, es un placer conocerte - inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para hacer una especie de reverencia discreta, sin dejar de verla a sus grisaseos ojos.

\- El placer es mío. Me llamo Mikasa Ackerman - le tendía el brazo para saludarlo cordialmente como podía ya que estaba siendo aun estrujada por la castaña.

\- El es mi actual pareja, Mikasa. Todavía falta otro amigo, llegará pronto - suspiró y sonrió de manera totalmente sincera - ese maldito estupido.

* * *

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del lugar citado por su loca amiga. Entró con total normalidad, caminó unos cuantos pasos y entre la multitud distinguió a la castaña, estaba hablando con alguien que no podía aun ver pues desde su lugar de vista algún otro alumno tapaba completamente. Siguió unos pasos más y lo que encontró jamás en toda su vida esperó encontrar. Abrió levemente sus ojos por la gran sorpresa que se llevó al ver ahí a esa chica. La que buscaba. Mikasa.

* * *

 **Cápitulo terminado. Como dije anteriormente, estaré escribiendo los cápitulos más largos para su deleite, sin embargo también quiero dejar el suspenso en este cápitulo. Perdón pero es muy necesario para las cosas que se les viene a esos dos.**

 **No se preocupen todos, NO dejaré esta historia hasta que este totalmente acabada - para aquellos que les preocupa ese punto - y bien hecha, por más que me tardé. Esto no quiere decir que lo dejaré por periódos, sino que en sí la historia va estar un poco larga y puede tomar un par de meses acabar.**

 **Disfruto muchl de su apoyo y que tomen el tiempo de leer. No olviden dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios y opiniones.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo y les deseo buen día a todos ustedes. Hasta el proximo y muy cercano cápitulo.✌**


	6. Respuestas y sorpresas

**Estoy muy inspirada con esta historia por lo cual la estoy escribiendo muy rápido para poder quitarles esas malditas dudas que a mi tambien me desesperan muy seguido, por eso permitanme traerles la continuacion de el pasado cápitulo para aclarar esas dudas de que pasó después de todo lo ocurrido**.

 **Espero actualizar dentro de un par de días otra vez porque me estaré dedicando casi por completo a mis estudios, entonces aumentaré un poco más el largo de los cápitulos y publicar este y el siguiente rapidamente para que tengan algo que leer por unos cuantos días mientras no este tan atenta por este lado del Internet.**

 **Siempre les agredecere en todos los cápitulos por su apoyo y buena crítica que me han dado hacia esta historia totalmente mía, les doy las gracias a todos por esto y mandarles mis agradecimientos y felicidad. Por nada del mundo dejaré esta historia incompleta, así que no se preocupen por esa parte.**

 **Quiero decir que en este cápitulo el apellido de Levi será Rivaille aunque ya se que ese no lo es sino Ackerman, pero para no darles el mismo apellido se lo he cambiado a ese. Por el momento todos los anuncios han terminado asi que lean y disfruten el nuevo cápitulo que les traego aquí. Comenzamos.**

* * *

Jámas hubiera pensado, imaginado, o siquiera creido, que se encontraría en ese momento con la chica que quería encontrar. Esa con un increible, hermoso, lacio y totalmente negro cabello que desde la vista se podía apreciar su suavidad. Esa con la piel tersa y suave a la vista de cualquiera, tan palida a la vez. Esa con unos inigualables ojos con los iríses extremandamente grisaseos que se confundian con el negro del carbón. Esa que sabía se llamaba _Mikasa._

Todo a su alrededor dejó de moverse con la misma rápidez y le pareció haber sentido que todos y todo avanzaba en camara lenta frente a sus ojos. Dió unos cuantos pasos para ir hasta donde las tres personas - que aun no se daban cuenta de su presencia - lo esperaban, cuando, frente a su camara lenta vió como otras dos personas se les unían. Un castaño y un rubió. Al ver a la usual pareja acompañante de la azabache se detuvo en seco y su mirada se tornó un poco molesta al ver como el primero se acercaba a la pelinegra para tomar entre su mano el hombro de la anterior.

Ya en otra ocasion había sentido esa incómoda sensación en su espalda y sin dejar pasar un segundo más retomó su camino para llegar a su destino.

Ella pareció reconocerlo en el instante ya que en su cara se pudo apreciar por unos cuanto segundos una ceja enarcada, pero algo más que eso nada especial a decir verdad. Él llegó y su amigo rubio dió cuenta de su presencia y le saludo.

\- Levi, te estabamos esperando - suave y volteando hacia el susodicho lo recibió mientras la castaña seguía hablando sin parar ahora con su pareja Erwin casi sin hacer caso a los otros chicos unidos en el grupo.

\- Pues ya estoy aquí - dobló una pierna y cruzó sus brazos con una apariencia de total desinterés en los otros extraños a su par de amigos.

\- ¡Levi! Al fin llegas, quiero presentarte a la chica de la que hablé - se pusó frente al pelinegro sosteniendole la mano derecha mientras lo jalaba levemente en una distancia muy pequeña para ponerlo justo frente a la chica azabache.

\- Ella es Mikasa - la señaló con la mano derecha presentandola ante el otro con un tinte de emosión en su voz que salía un poco más aguda de lo normal.

\- Soy Levi Rivaille - la saludó presentandose y extendiendo su mano para mostrar cortesía ante la nueva presentada.

\- Mikasa Ackerman - otra vez con ese intocable e incambiable tono de voz - Un placer, Levi - le tomó la mano y estrechó cortos segundos para después soltarlo.

\- Yo soy Eren Jeager. - Y yo soy Armin Arlet - se introdujeron sin aviso previo al círculo cuando el dueño del primer nombre se presento a él y a su amigo ante los otros, obteniendo su total atención.

\- ¿Ellos son tus nuevos amigos? Mikasa - le preguntó feliz y con una sonrisa la castaña a la pelinegra.

\- No, tenemos seis años de conocernos los tres. Vinimos juntos a esta escuela hace unos días - le contestó el ojiverde a la castaña sin dejar que contestara la chica a la que iba dirigida la pregunta con una ligera risita al principió de la frase - Somos muy buenos amigos de la infancia - terminó de decir proporsionando información que realmente no tenía importancia.

Levi se molestó un poco más cuando escuchó al castaño hablar de su buena relación de amigos, él lo sintió como un golpe bajo y aunque no era la razón del chico, también lo sintió como si el menor le estuviera presumiendo de su cercania emosional con la chica.

\- ¿Bueno que tal sentarnos ya antes de que nos quiten todos los lugares y sillas? - propusó en voz alta la de anteojos - alguien quedese para apartar los lúgares - ordenó cuando ya habían encontrado de puro milágro una mesa lo suficientemente grande para los seis.

\- Yo me quedaré, pero, ¿Podrían traer mi comida? - le ofresió sin chistar la jóven azabache mientras tomaba su asiento en una esquina de la mesa.

\- No te preocupes Mikasa, yo la traeré para ti - dijo de inmediato el castaño viendo desde unos cuantos pasos más lejos de ella en su camino hacia la barra de comida - ¿Lo de siempre? - le preguntó con confianza y seguridad viendola aun. Ella sólo movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación. Por el otro lado, Levi estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con la actitud del tal Eren hacia con su amiga de la infancia. Algo dentro de él le decía que esa sólo era una vil y triste fachada del chico que realmente tenía que ser.

\- Yo también me quedaré aquí - declaró cundo se estaba ya acomodando en la silla de en medio del otro lado del que estaba Mikasa apartando los demás asientos en la misma mesa. Ella no hizo caso omiso de lo que él acababa de decir y hacer. Los otros ya se habían marchado para comprar los alimentos de todos. Levi miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a la pelinegra frente a él siendo muy discreto en su opinión.

\- ¿Qué tanto miras hacia aquí? - pero al parecer la azabache tenía unos sentidos muy agudos y pudo darse cuenta de algunas miradas dirigidas hacia ella, que para otros hubieran sido imposibles de notar.

\- ¿Eh? - actuó desinteresado ante la queja de la pelinegra por escrutarla - Oye, ¿Aun me recuerdas? - se decidió a preguntar y cortar con ese sileencio, que si pues no era incómodo, se podía sentir un poco pesado.

\- Hace tres días, en la calle Rose - confesó la azabache sin dejar de mirar a un punto ciego sin especificación o importancia aparente, viendo a la nada.

\- Comenzamos con el pie izquierdo. ¿Te parece si dejamos de lado todas estas infantilerías? - apoyo sus brazos en la mesa inclinandose un poco hacia el frente y diciendo esto con un tono de voz serio.

\- Sólo no te metas dónde no debes y no tendrás problemas conmigo - en todo el rato en el que estuvieron solos al fin le dirigía la vista mirandolo de frente y sin ningún sentimiento en específico aparentemente.

Comenzaron a comer cada quien con normalidad y "tranquilidad" - si se le podía llamar asi ya que cierta castaña, como siempre, no paraba de hablar y comentar sobre una infinidad de cosas - cuando a la anterior pasó la idea de hacer un pequeño juego.

\- ¿Quées parece chicos, si hacemos un pequeño juego de preguntas para conocernos un poco más? - les ofreció la pequeña propuesta obtenida de una improvisada idea para conocer al trío frente a ellos mejor y dejar de hablar un poco de ella.

 _"Es mi oportunidad para saber algo más. Hasta que haves algo bien en tu miserable vida cuatro-ojos" -_ Pensó de inmediato Levi al escuchar la propuesta dada al recién incluido grupo de amigos por ese día frente a ellos. Pensaba si bien tampoco preguntar hasta el cansancio, preguntar una o dos interrogatorias y el resto del tiempo tan sólo escuchar atentamente. Los tres asintieron con las cabezas pareciendoles no tan mala idea.

\- Bien, comenzaré. ¿Por qué entraron a la escuela cuando comenzó el segundo semestre? - finalmente habló la castaña con la pregunta que se preguntaba desde ayer ya estando meditando las cosas en su hogar.

\- Nos mudamos por razones familiares de Mikasa y mías, mientras que Armin simplemente quizó también venir con nosotros - les explicó el castaño después de meditar la forma correcta de comunicar sus razones.

\- ¿Y en dónde estás viviendo ahora Mikasa? Me gustaría visitarte ocasionalmente - otra pregunta fue lanzada hacia la pelinegra que seguía sin hablar en lo que llevaban comiendo, tan sólo sorbiendo y masticando en silencio.

\- Vivimos en la misma casa ella y yo - otra vez contestó despreocupadamente y con sinceridad el ojiverde la pregunta que originalmente no iba dirigida hacia él - En la calle Shingashina No. 26 - y ahora proporsionaba la dirección a todos en la mesa.

¿Vivían bajo el mismo techo? ¿No se supone que eran amigos? Realmente no tenía ningún interés con la chica aparte de la curiosidad que le profesaba, pero según él y sus reglas morales normales, era demasiado sospechoso que algo haci fuera, sumandole la actitud del castaño con la azabache.

\- ¿Acaso son pareja? - tan rotundo y directo como un balde de agua fría lanzada hacia una persona en pleno sueño, fue la primera pregunta que al fin se decidió por crear en su garganta y expresarla mediante el uso de la voz. Los otros que escucharon la pregunta lanzada para ellos, estaban ambos un poco sorprendidos. La pelinegra se tensó y tomó un difuminado y tenue color rosa en sus mejillas - cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el otro pelinegro - meintras que el castaño dió un pequeño saltito en su lugar y también tomó el ligero rosa que la chica, pero uno más claro y casi no notable; aun asi el sonrojo de la chica también era muy bajo.

\- No, sólo somos amigos. Si preguntas por el hecho de que vivamos juntos, es por motivos mayores en nuestras familias - ya habiendose relajado un poco el ojiverde por la tensión que provocó la pregunta anterior en ellos, contestó con una voz que no se sabía clasificar. ¿Mélancolica? ¿Triste? ¿Seria? ¿Nóstalgica? Quien sabe. Enserio era duro de clasificar

Como era de esperarse ya para el pelinegro, la azabache de iríses no respondió una pregunta más originalmente para ella. El hecho de que fuera un poco cerrada y callada hacia las cosas más difíciles para sus planes pasados. Necesitaría un momento para estar a solas con ella y poder hablar un poco más comodo, sin la custodia de sus amigos y los de ella; en otras palabras, necesitaba saber lo más pronto posible el horario de la pelinegra, cuanto antes mejor. Ahora el problema sería el sacarle esa información discretamente - en el mejor de los casos, ya que según recordaba él, aun no tenía un horario estudiantil fijo - y sin ser de alguna manera brusco en el acto, porque si de algo se caracterizaba Levi, era precisamente de ser un sujeto directo. Era del tipo de personas en que una de sus leyes era la de Directo-al-grano sin censura ni amibilidad. Todo un reto para él expresarse con palabras sin decir de más.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Ya tienes tu calendario de materias, Mikasa? - gracias al bendito Dios que se encontraba en los cielo, - si es que existía - ya que ese día fue en el que mejor le cayó la cientifica castaña al azabache. Era como si leyera su mente y las preguntas que se gestionaban en su mente - que no podía decir - para hablar por él. En su fuero más interno, le agradecería un poco por al fin ser útil de algo.

\- Si, ya lo tengo. Me lo dieron justo antes del almuerzo - por primera vez respondió una de las varias preguntas la ojigris con suma sincetidad y tranquilidad en su habla y vista. También por primera vez no contestó el castaño por ella.

\- ¡¿Enserio? ¿Y cuál es?! - habló exasperada la pequeña geniecillo a la bella chica frente a ella para después recibir una hoja que sacó de un bolsillo interno en el suéter color crema doblado en tres dobles iguales.

\- Wow, pero si tienes tres materias extras - se sorprendió de la cantidad al bajar la vista a la parte que correspondía a las materias extras - bueno, aunque es un poco raro que un estudiante tenga esta cantidad de materias, no eres la unica... - guardó silencio unos breves segundos para ajustarse las gafas y entrelazar los dedos de sus manos apoyando los ambos codos en la mesa recargando la barbilla en las manos - nuestro fastidioso genio también también tiene esa cantidad de materias - rompió el enlace de sus dedos y golpeó un poco fuerte con la palma derecha la espalda del jóven a su lado derecho.

\- ¡Tks! Deja de ser una maldita pesada - se quejó ante el notable golpe que recibió sin ser antes prevenido o avisado del movimiento que anteriormente había ejercido la "cuatro-ojos de mierda".

Los acompañantes de la pelinegra se sorprendieron un poco ante este hecho, que al rubio le pareció un poco gracioso a su parecer, causando una pequeña risita sospechosamente complice. Rivaille se dió cuenta de inmediato de la inocente risa del anterior y dirigió su vista hacia este.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido, mocoso? - alzó un poco su cara y enarcó una de sus cejas hablandole al chico más bajo de ojos azules. Notaba hasta este momento que el de complección delgada no había hablado en toda la conversación más que para presentarse.

\- Oye, no le puedes hablar de esa manera - ahora dió indicios de atención la azabache al eschucar la clara manera de dirigirse a su amigo rubio, molestandose un poco por el trato del otro.

\- No te procupes Mikasa, es sólo que me pareció algo gracioso un hecho que noté - seguía riendo por lo bajo el amistoso y amable amiguito, con los ojos cerrados y la mano en forma de puño tratando de ocultar su sonrisa culposa. Los otros dos pelinegros no sabían de que se trataba de lo que hablaba y mantuvieron - sobretodo Levi - la vista fija en él por un par de segundos más.

\- ¿De qué se trata? - le preguntó el rubio más alto con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro neutral, preguntandose al igual que todos los demás en la mesa que es lo que había causado esa momentanía alegría en el que ya había dejado de reír.

\- Es que tienen un... como se podría decir... un aura totalmente iguales - todos en el grupo escrutó al rubio a ecepción del par de estudiantes de melena oscura. No podían entender realmente bien de que estaba hablando con exactitud el causante de unas caras curiosas por saber de que hablaba. Se dió cuenta que seguían todos los chicos alrededor de él sin entender su referencia. - Veran, Mikasa y... Levi - hizo un pequeña pausa para señalar con la cabeza a este último dando muestra de respeto - tienen una presencia que a mi parecer, podría causar respeto y admiración, incluso miedo; y aunque no sepa la razón, me pareció una graciosa coincidencia que tengan la misma capacidad academica - terminó de explicar para que los demás pudieran entender ahora de que se trataba todo, y ciertamente también coincidieron en el hecho.

\- Tienes razón, no lo había notado. Eres muy observador y perspectivo - decía alegre la castaña al rubio de esquina a esquina sin dejar de tener en su rostro una expresión como si a una persona le hubieran dicho la verdad más grande del mundo, pero sin embargo también la más estupidamente obvia como para pasar a desapercibido.

\- Y ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Qué materias extras has escogido? - se volvió hacia la que estaba a su lado para cuestionar su nuevo y recién entregado horario escolar, ya que ni él sabía aun de este.

\- Cocina y económia doestica, Gramática y Deporte extra - se explicó con claridez y confianza con su siguiente en la mesa.

\- De cualquier modo, en dado caso de que no te agradé algúna de estas materias, puedes cambiarlas al comienzo de cada bimestre. Pero sólo puedes hacerlo un total de seis materias cambiadas en el transcuso del año - comentó la castaña tomando en sus manos las de la chica enfrente y todo con una amigable sonrisa.

La verdad, escuchar la primera materia escogida por la chica de pelo azabache, le causó un pequeño pinchazo en la nuca. Pues como era bien sabido por sus amigos, él no era considerado el mejor en el arte culinario a la hora de hacerlo. Ni siquiera él sabía porque simplemente no podía hacerlo bien. Tal vez gracias a que en el fondo realmente o simplemente no le gustaba cocinar o no sentía ese "sentimiento" que muchos decían era necesario a la hora de preparar un platillo. Pero ahora tenía una idea, una pista, de donde podría encontrar a la chica de vez en cuando.

 _ **To be continue...**_

* * *

 **Wowowow hice y rompí récords con este cápitulo en cuanto a lo largo** **y por eso un aplauso para mi misma :D Lo hice lo más rápido que pude para no dejarlos con la intriga de saber que pasó en el anterior cápitulo.**

 **¡IMPORTANTE!**

 **Debo aclarar una nota que hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de mi error: en los pasados cápitulos he escrito que estaban comenzando un nuevo SEMENTRE, cuando lo estaba confundiendo con BIMESTRE asi que espero y aun puedan captar la línea de tiempo, ya que por acá en el país donde vivo, las clases comienzan como por Agosto, por lo tanto estamos hablando que estan por Noviembre.**

 **Espero y deseo hayan disfrutado mucho este nuevo cap, porque me costó cuatro horas sin despegarme de mi asiento - ahora tengo un dolor terrible en el trasero y con hormigueo en la pierna izquierda - pero todo vale la pena al ver sus views, reviews y follows. Nos estamos leyendo y espero de todo corazón actualizar en otros dos días. Les deseo buen día - aquí yo escribiendo de noche - y pronto mi nueva actualización.✌**


	7. Rompiendo el hielo

**Ya llegué mis hermosos lectores. ¡Aaaaaah! Cada vez estoy más loca por el Rivamika y si continuo asi, no habrá quien me detenga en esta faceta mía. Sigo leyendo, viendo, escuchando, dibujando e investigando tanto cosas del Rivamika como de los personajes individuales de esta pareja y me traen loca. Muchos dicen que esta pareja es muy rechazada, pero por lo que he visto, lo único de los que realmente se quejan es del hecho que Levi y Mikasa comparten el mismo apellido. Fuera de ahí, es la tercera pareja más votada (!). Por cierto antier fue mi cumpleaños :D**

 **En fin, quería desahogarme un poco tanta exitación en mi cuerpo y decirle - aunque sea escrito - a alguien que comparta el mismo amor para con esta bellísima pareja del anime y manga. Esta es como la segunda parte del anterior. Por cierto tengo dos cuentas en Instagram y los invito a verlas: anime_on_my_mind y genessis72 que es la personal. ;)**

 **Como dije en el anterior cápitulo, me dedicaré la próxima semana totalmente al estudio pues se me viene un exámen muy importante y necesito estar preparada, deseenme mucha suerte. Por esto me apresuré en escribir estos dos últimos cápitulos para no dejarlos esperando mucho mi retorno. Ya sin comerciales empezamos.**

* * *

Fuera de ser interesante, el practicamente el resto del almuerzo fue pura habladuría sin importancia para un Levi que se encontraba ya un poco cansado de escuchar hablar de un sin fin de temas a dos castaños de ambos bandos, y ocasionalmente a los otros dos rubios de ambos tríos opinando. Sin siquiera poder evitarlo, se vió en una marea de sus pensamientos que en su mayoría trataban o relacionaban a la callada azabache casi al frente suyo.

Pudo notar en ese transcurso de la conversación, algunas miradas discretas e indiscretas posadas y escrutando fijamente a la nueva estudiante del bimestre junto con uno que otro comentario o chiflido desde lejos dejando en duda para quien iba dirigido realmente entre tanto estudiante en plena adolescencia. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco fuera de lugar con los pocos comentarios que lograba escuchar desde su espalda de voces en ritmo y desconocidas.

Ya llevaba alrededor de diez minutos sin nada más que comer, tenía un poco de hambre todavía y la loca de al lado le había llevado algo muy ligero para comer. No. Más bien era que estaba muy aburrido, tomando en cuenta que había desayunado perfectamente bien esa misma mañana a causa del tiempo de sobra que tuvo. Por un momento se le ocurrió tal vez callar de una buena vez a la cacatua a su lado pero pensandolo bien, estaba la castaña tan metida en la plática que seguro no le haría caso a ni una sola palabra de la que hablara. Una idea surcó su mente mente como la mejor manera de salir de esa y de paso aprovechar el reciente e inesperado encuentro con la pelinegra jóven al otro lado de la mesa.

\- Necesito comprar una botella de agua - dijo el de una manera tan... simple. Si tenía que definir la idea que parecía ser salvadora de vidas, diría que era estupidamente simple. Incluso por un momento se argumento la eficasía y seguridad de su plan.

\- ¿Eh?... Pues, esta bien - habló la castaña que de inmediato presto atención a la frase de uno de sus acompañantes. Le extrañó en cierta manera el que Levi hubiera dicho eso tan de repente en sus claros encimasmientos. Sin tener la intención tenía la mayoría de la atención en la mesa, sin contar con la azabache que seguía tan indiferente como lo era él de costumbre.

\- Necesito dinero - habló esto cuando ya estaba parado de su asiento y tenteando por adentro de uno de sus bolsillos internos en el pantalón fingiendo buscar dinero y no encontrarlo - ¿Podrías Ackerman, prestarme algo? Te lo devolveré en cuanto las clases hayan acabado.

\- Yo tengo algo de dine- trato de ofrecerle algo de dinero el amable de Armin... -No, esta bien Armin, yo le prestaré. ¿Cuánto necesitas? - le interrumpió Mikasa sin dejar al otro muchacho terminar su frase, para cuando después comenzó a sacar un modesta cartera de bolsillo color azul celeste. Tranquila y sin rastro de molestia o pesar por dar dinero a alguien que en terminos mayores, seguía siendo un extraño.

\- La verdad no se el precio del agua, asi que será mejor que me acompañes - esevplan suyo le estaba saliendo de maravilla esta el momento. Si bien, no podía predecir el futuro, estaba casi seguro y esperaría de que de una forma u otra la femenina con cabello oscuro terminara "prestandole" dinero. Tranquila, calmada, y elegantemente, fue parandose y dejando su lugar de la silla, dió dos pasos aproximadamente para quedar al lado de la castaña.

\- Bien. Vamos entonces - hablandole con su mirada y gesto de con todo lo contrario que tal vez estaría. Sin ningun rastro de hostilidad aparente en su rostro o acciones. Sin decir más, los dos pelinegros se encaminaron hasta la barra de alimentos sin dirigirse la palabra o mirada.

\- Y bien, ¿Qué quieres? - cuando estuvieron delante de la barra y de su menú, ella fue la primera en romper con el silencio mutuo que los dos mantenían hasta el momento.

\- Un jugo de naranja y toronja - le ordenó a la señora de la cafetería que en ese momento atendía a los estudiantes junto con otras dos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? - volvio abpreguntar al chico por segunda vez ahora con una expresión un tanto molesta e impaciente al escuchar la primera respuesta del pelinegro junto a ella en ese lugar.

\- Pues en ese caso, me gustaría estar en alguna playa de Europa, lejos de todos estos adolescentes con problemas hormonales que no paran de hablar de cosas estupidas sin importancia - respondió por segunda vez con un notable tono sárcastico en la voz masculina y rasposa que poseía, tratando de desviar el verdadero tema que supo desde la primera vez que le preguntó. Ella por otra parte se enojo un poco al notar que Levi trataba de desviar su pregunta con la respuesta; pero por otro lado, le dio algo de gracia esa misma respuesta pues también notó que oculto bajo ese tono de sarcasmo, él lo decía más como una verdad que como una broma de mal gusto. No lo podía culpar, ella no gozaba precisamente de escuchar todo ese ruido a la hora del receso.

\- Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero, Rivaille - hizo una notable pausa para decir su apellido, como buscando saber si llamarlo por su nombre o ppor su apellido.

\- ¿Sabes? Puedes llamarme por mi nombre - le invitó a nombrarlo por su nombre y no por su apellido. No es que le molestara su apellido o alguna otra cosa, pero si quería acercarse a ella para conocerla en lo que restaba de la semana, necesitaba romper con toda formalidad.

\- Sólo nombro a las personas por su nombre cuando son cercanas o de confíar - más secamente y cortante no se podía ser capaz de hablar a aguien además de ella al parecer. Debía de tener más cojones que todos los "hombres" en esa escuela para ser haci de temeraria y directa con él tomando en cuenta que nadie se metía con Levi ni por error.

\- Como quieras mocosa - se volteó un momento para pagar con el dinero que le entregó antes de que comenzaran a hablar con más fluidez comparado a hace minutos atrás cuando se encontraban atrapados en las conversaciones de sus respectivos amigos. Cuando volvió su cabeza una vez tuvo su vaso de plástico con el jugo en su mano, no encontró a la vista a la azabache y en cambio un vacio a su lado. Le sorprendió el haberla perdido de vista en una fracción de segundos para después mirar a la mesa en donde se ayaban sus compañeros y desde ahí observó el hecho de que ella ya se encontraba de vuelta en su asiento.

 _\- "Me las pagaras mocosa malcriada" -_ y sin más que hacer allí parado, se dirigió a donde un sin fin de palabras salidas principalmente de la castaña con gafas lo esperarían en lo poco que restaba del receso. Sucesivamente se fue vaciando el comedor comunitario de la escuela para dar inicio al segundo periódo de clases, entre ellos los dos tríos que se reunieron ese día.

\- Pues parece que hasta aquí se nos ha acabado nuestro tiempo de compañia - expresó de pronto la castaña de coleta azotando un poco sus palmas con la mesa y poniendose de pie en su asiento - Entonces paso por ti en la tarde, Mikasa - dibujó una gran sonrisa y le extendió una de sus manos para despedirse.

 _\- "¿De qué me perdí?"_ \- esa fue la pregunta que se creó en la mente del de cabello negro al escuchar la aparente cita de las dos chicas que por lo escuchado sería después de la escuela. Necesitaba tener datos de que pasaría o de que hablarían especificamente y con cada detalle esas dos jóvenes sin ninguna presencia de sus usuales acompañantes. En ese momento aun salían estudiantes de la cafetería.

\- Eren puede dejarlas a donde quiera que vayan - Armin fue quien ofreció la atuda de su amigosin permiso pero de forma amable y cortez para no parecer tan descarado o algo por el estilo -ademá de que por naturaleza era gentil - ante los que lo rodeaban.

\- ¿En serio? Eso sería fantastico. ¡Muchas gracias Eren! - saltó para abrazar al ojiverde y tomarlo del cuello dando vueltas como un torbellino o húracan.

\- Por mi no habría nungún problema, sólo que también necesiten que pase por Mikasa después, ya que estaré en mi trabajo toda esta tarde - se rascó la nuca un poco apenado por la dificultad de pasar por su amiga y no poder llevarla a casa.

\- Yo puedo regresarla - habló un poco por lo bajo el ojigris desde su lugar parado cerca de todos ellos pero fue suficiente claro y alto para que todos lo escucharan de inmediato y dirigieran sus ojos hacia el escrutandolo un poco ¿desconfiados?, no, intrigados sería la palabra más acertada para la situación. Era muy extraño ver al pelinegro con perfil serio y severo ofrecer su ayuda a algún necesitado en la vida, y esa era la razón por la cual, sus amigos rubio y castaña lo miraron preguntandose si era una broma o hablaba en serio.

\- ¿En serio? Pues muchas gracias. En el camino ella te dirá la dirección de su casa - se apresuró en decir sinceramente agradecido un rubio calmado - Por un momento creí que tendría que ser yo el que la recogiese - otra vez habló Armin con su semblante pacífico y aliviado. La aludida seguía sin objetar absolutamente nada en contra de ese nuevo punto pero a cambuo se podía notar un gesto de desconcierto y desacuerdo en lo anteriormente acordado, - eso lo notó Levi -sólo que se mantenía callada pues estaba conciente de los horarios de sus amigos ese día.

\- ¿Se te hubiera hecho complicado? - preguntó el más alto mientras seguía de lado a todos que ya se dirigian a sus salones de clases correpondientes a cada horario.

\- Pues hoy también estoy ocupado - sentenció mirando a su mejor amigo Eren - tengo que comprar los libros que piden en mis clases y otras cosas para la escuela - si tenía que ir a comprar todos los libros y materiales que pedían en cada clase, realmente iba a estar ocupado ese día. Todos los alumnos de los colegios sabían de sobra que al iniciar un año escolar nuevo o ingresar a medio año significaba todo un día entero - sino hasta dos - dedicandose a encontrar cada cosa solicitada para estudiar. Es por eso que todos lo comprendieron de inmediato y no preguntaron más motivos o razones. Se desviaron cada quien por un camino diferente o compartido por otro y se alejaron de la vista del otro.

 _"Tengo sólo una oportunidad hoy para con ella y enmendar los problemas" -_ suspiró y comenzó a anotar en su cuaderno la clase impartida por el profesor y en esta ocasión un poco más concentrado que antes del receso y todo lo sucedido en tan poco tiempo si se ponía a pensar.

Terminaron las eternas clases para muchos de los estudiantes en el instituto y comenzaban a salir a grandes grupos de chicos y chicas de todos los salones e instalaciones para dirigirse a sus casilleros e irse de la escuela de una vez por todas. Levi no fue la escepción y tomó calmadamente todas sus cosas y comenzó a andar para encontarse con Erwin y Hangi en la entrada y despedirse. Como lo planeó, sucedió, y una vez fuera de su apartamento tomó sus llaves de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y entró a la vivienda con buena imagén tanto por fuera como por dentro. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se rocostó en la cama con un brazo sobre su frente, luego recordó algo que casi estaba a punto de olvidarse. Momentos antes cuando se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos llegó a él el recuerdo de Hangi antes de irse con Erwin.

\- Levi, no olvides pasar a recoger a Mikasa a las siete y media en la plaza Sina, en la entrada - le decía una Hangi con un tono como el de una madre lo dice a un hijo recordandole una tarea de suma importancia que necesita efectuarse.

Se levantó de su comóda cama con sábanas de seda rojo vino y se dirigió a su armario - aunque más que armario parecía un cuarto de ropa - para tomar la ropa que se pondría ese día para salir. Escogió un suéter gris, unos pantalones de mezclilla casuales y unas botas bajas para hombre color cáfe de la temporada. Tomó todo lo que se pondría y lo puso en la cama para después dirigirse a su baño y darse una ducha extensa y relajante en el tiempo que le restaba en para asistir al lugar en el que le solicitaban asistir. Una vez estuvo listo para salir a recoger a Mikasa, vió el reloj en la pared y notó que faltaba aproximadamente una hora para la hora. Agarró su celular y sus llaves y salió para dirigirse de una vez hacia su destino y asi poder evitar cualquier contratiempo, pues odiaba tener que lidíar con cosas estupidas que estorbaran en su camino o calendario.

Perfecto. Llegó diez minutos antes de la hora y se colocó frente a la entrada de la plaza para ver cuando la chica saliera, ese lugar en donde se encontraban una infinidad de personas de las cuales, como a unos ocho metros de él discernió la bufanda roja que la pelinegra siempre utilizaba y luego vió toda su figura con un atuendo que podría parecer simple y casual pero que en ella resaltaba aun más la belleza que poseía, era una falda gris oscuro a la altura de la rodilla, una camisa blanca de manga larga y un suéter negro ligero junto con unos zapatos bajos del mismo color - claro que no faltaron algunas miradas indiscretas de algunos jóvenes - mientras Levi la veía alzando una ceja y sonriendo un poco de lado a la vez que Mikasa se acercaba hasta donde él.

\- Buenas noches Ackerman - fue el primero en saludar para dejar de mirarse y hablar con su usual tono de voz con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una postura firme y derecha.

\- Buenas noches Rivaille - saludo igualmente y pasó a un lado de él con normalidad y fluidez, volteó suavemente su cabeza para ver por el rabillo del ojo hacia atrás para mirarlo a él - ¿Vienes o te quedaras ahí? - preguntó con su voz seria pero en su voz también había un tono un poco burlón.

\- Vamos, ¿Dónde esta tú casa? - comenzó a caminar y la alcanzó a la altura de la calle.

\- _"¿Qué acaso no escucho nada de lo que hablamos?" -_ retuvó en su mente la azabache al escuchar al pelinegro preguntar por la dirección de su casa - Calle Shingashina No. 26 - le contestó luego de pensar un poco en su respuesta unos segundos más de los necesarios. Y caminaron aprximadamente unas tres calles sin hablarse o emitir sonido alguno.

\- La verdad es que por alguna razón me pareces conocida de algún lugar - Levi cortó con el inmenso silencio y distancia verbal con Mikasa. Desconscertó un poco a la chica por la rotunda respuesta dalida de la nada y ahora que lo recordaba, esa debía ser la respuesta sin contestar de esa tarde en la cafetería. No supo que responder de inmediato pues realmente ya había aceptado mentalmentalmente que jamás le respondería.

\- A decir verdad, la primera vez que te vi me pasó algo parecido - seguía sin voltear a verlo directamente a los ojos pero su contestación decía suficiente para hacer innecesario el contacto visual - pero eso no significa nada para mi.

\- Ahora dime, ¿Qué hay con tus amigos? - acentuó la palabra amigos con un tinte de ironía que molesto mucho a la pelinegra. Si había algo que le fastidiaba en demasia, era que se metieran con su par de amigos que tanto amaba y apreciaba.

\- No hay nada con ellos y te recomiendo no meterlos en nada que tenga que ver contigo - expresó advirtiendole con enojo contenido y amezante lo miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

\- Me parecen una combinación de lo más patetico - pudo ver por el rabillo de sus ojos la mirada que le envió. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Mikasa llegó a su límite de tolerancia y no pudo aguantar más la colera que se formaba en su cuerpo femenino.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? - se detuvo en seco y paró su andar para verlo a un paso delante de ella con toda la ira que podía expresar su cara. Su cara con la evidente rabia, sus ojos con ira que pareciera que era capaz de matar, el ceño fruncido a más no poder, sus pueños apretados a tal grado que los nudillos comenzaban a tornarse blancos; todo eso lo vio el azabache cuando volteó para ver a la chica que se había quedado un poco atrás.

\- Un rubio sin fuerza aparente; un castaño con una gran estupidez; y una pelinegra que no sabe controlarse -

Lo que pasó después fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de raccionar y detener. La azabache frente a él soltó de lleno una cacheta directa a su mejilla izquierda con tanta fuerza como para voltear un poco su cara hacia el lado contrario. Se quedó en esa misma posición unos segundos más sin moverse ni un poco. En serio tenía fuerza la chica y eso él mismo lo admitió en su subconciente. Logró hacer que en su cara se sintiera un poco de ardor por el impacto de la palma femenina con su cara. Giró la cabeza para volver a verla pero ella inmediatamente se volteó hacia su izquierda e intentó cruzar la calle pero... no vio que un auto pasaba por la calle y cuando lo notó fue muy tarde, entonces se paralizó ante las luces del auto. Levi si lo alcanzó a ver antes de que todo pasará y sin pensarlo dos veces, su cuerpo reaccionó lanzandose hacia la jóven y la empujó con la suficiente fuerza para mandarla lejos del camino de la máquina.

Agradeció a sus reflejos naturalez ya que saltó en el último momento y esquivó al automóvil; o casi del todo. Una parte delantera del auto golpeó fuertemente la pierna del ojigris dando este último unos giros por el duro y frío concreto del suelo. Mikasa cuando fue conciente de todo lo que acababa de suceder levantó la vista del suelo y como pudo se levantó en sus codos para ir y socorrer a su salvador. Cuando llegó a él, él ya estaba intentando reincorporarse pero al momento de pararse su pierna anteriormente golpeada le pulsó de dolor y cayó arrodillandose. Ella por su parte no se había herido más que unos cuantos pequeños golpes alrededor del cuerpo junto con algunos rasguños en las piernas, pero mucho mejor que el probable y cruel final que hubiera tenido de no haber recibido la ayuda de Levi.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te puedes levantar? Descuida, yo te ayudo - se arodilló a un lado de él y lo tomó de su brazo derecho para hacer de soporte y ayudarlo a pararse.

\- ¿Tu estás bien? - hablaba apretando los dientes y emitiendo gruñidos muy bajos

\- No te preocupes. Mi casa queda a la vuelta, ahí puedo ver mejor que tienes - después de eso escuchó como alguien se acercaba. Era la persona que conducía el auto que se estacionó a un lado del camino y corrió a socorrerlos.

\- ¿Están bien ambos? Mi nombre es Hitch ¿Los puedo ayudar? - una vez llegó hasta donde estaban ellos se presentó y preguntó a la ojigris con todavía la sorpresa en su voz.

\- Llevenos a la casa No. 26 a la vuelta de esta calle - subieron al auto y luego la mujer los dejó frente a la casa para después disculparse por todo lo sucedido. Levi seguí sin hablar y eso comenzaba a preocupar un poco a Mikasa ya que esperaba que le reprochara su estupidez de no ver por la calle por donde pasaba. Abrió la casa con las llaves en su suéter y lo primero que hizo fue prender el interruptor de la luz justo al lado de la puerta. Depositó al pelinegro herido en uno de los sillones en la sala y desapareció para después llegar con una pequeña caja blanca con una cruz roja en sus manos.

\- En serio lo siento tanto Rivaille - suspiró y dejando de lado todo el enojo que sintió en momentos antes de que todo eso pasara, dejó la caja en el suelo, se inclinó un poco hacia delante y lo tomó de la barbilla delicada y lentamente esperando en cualquier momento algún manotazo o algo que evitara que lo tocase... pero no fue haci - Ahora voy a revisar tu pierna ¿De acuerdo? - para ese momento ya lo había liberado de su agarré pues sólo fue para que le prestara atención pero de igual manera seguí inclinada con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

\- De acuerdo - para su sorpresa contestó con calma y su voz masculina resonó entre las paredes con el eco del silencio en el que una vez más estaban sumergidos. A continuación de eso ella tomó las vendas y las enrolló con aparente maestría. La cabeza del azabache ya había analizado todo desde que se intentó levantar del suelo pero lo que hacía que se quedara quieto y en silencio era la amabilidad y delicadeza que la chica podía poseer inclusó con él.

\- Parece que lo sabes hacer muy bien - al fin habló cuando veía desde arriba sentado en el sillón a la chica ojigris atenderlo - vendar - aclaró ara ser más claro.

\- Eren se mete en muchos problemas seguido - con voz baja y entre tristeza y arrepentimiento habló también la razón por la cual había adquirido la ezperencia sufiente para curar con delicadeza y eficazia. Acabó de inmediato dijo lo anterior y se levantó impulsandose sobre sus talones - Creo que llamaré a Hangi para que venga por ti - dijo eso y se alejó de la sala y fue a la cocina.

\- Olvidalo. Debe ****estar con Erwin y eso sólo significa que no responderá al teléfono - miraba hacia la puerta de la cocina y cuando Mikasa salió le llevaba un té caliente en una de sus tazas.

\- Bebelo. Es té negro - eso que escuchó le agradó pues tenía un gran gusto por el té y más con el té negro.

\- Perfecto - aceptó la taza que le extendía y comenzó a soplar para enfriarlo y beberlo relajadamente.

\- Entonces lo mejor será que te quedes esta noche - nunca había esperado esa propuesta de parte de ella para él. Se ahogó un poco y para su suerte ya había dado el último sorbo a la bebida, de lo contrario hubiera derramado todo su contenido en el suelo.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - alzó una ceja y la observó sentada en el mismo sillón un poco distanciada a su lado derecho.

\- No te preocupes por tu ropa. Le pediré a Eren su carro por la mañana y puedo dejarte en tú casa, aunque tendrá que ser algo temprano para que nos alcanze el tiempo - apretó sus puños sobre sus piernas en señal de vergüenza por la molestia que tendría que ser levantarse más temprano de la habitual para ir a su casa.

\- Bien, entonces me quedaré -

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE...**_

* * *

 **Holaaaa! Perdón por la pequeña tardanza, esperaba actualizar desde la vez pasada en dos días pero he utilizado y administrado mal mi tiempo y simplemente me tardé CINCO días en el que de seguro me comentaran lo pésimo que me salió este Cap. y lo se muy bien :'( Si se dieron cuenta, eliminé el este mismo cápitulo que ya lo había subido pero realmente me pareció de muy poco nivel y lo decidí extender y mejorar. Una razón por la cual me decidí a reemplazarlo fue porque hace dos días fue mi cumpleaños y ¿Qué mejor manera de celebrar mi nueva edad que con una mejor actualización? Además hoy se cumplen un mes de publicar esta historia.**

 **En fin, ya no se le puede hacer más y aquí a concluido otro Cap de mi amada FanFic que les recuerdo todos los cápitulos, NO dejaré inconcluso por nada del mundo. Se que en más de una vez han roto sus corazones con Fics inconclusas y con muy buena trama - lo se por experiencia propia D: - pero el mundo nos quiere hacer sufrir.**

 **Arriba les dejé mis cuentas en Instagram: anime_on_my_mind y genessis72. Si tienen alguna duda, queja, sugerencia o comentario sobre la FanFic me gustaría de todo corazón que lo escribas con un review.**

 **Me despido para la próxima actualización y de una buena vez voy diciendo que la siguiente tardará como máximo cinco días a lo mucho ya que como he comentado en el pasado cápitulo, tengo dentro de un mes y medio un exámen nivel Titán - si saben a lo que me refiero ;D - pero me disculpo si este no fue lo que esperaban o no les gustó.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima y espero rápida actualización. ✌**


	8. Terreno desconocido

**MUCHISÍMAS DISCULPAS POR HABER TARDADO TANTO pero ya estoy aquí estoy devuelta para escribir y que lean la nueva actualización que les tengo preparada para esta ocasión, también cabe decir que se irán dando cuenta que voy haciendo los cápitulos más largos a petición de unos y porque la verdad se me hacian muy cortos. Por lo mismo estaré tardando uno o dos días más que los de costumbre pero no se preocupen pues de todos modos escribo un poco rápido y creo que lo disfrutaran más asi.**

 **Ya se que todos ya quieren el bendito Lemmon aquí y todo eso jugoso y sabroso 7u7 pero por favor, paciencia porque quiero que lean la historia de ambos y ya después les doy un merecido regalo de Rivamika con escenas jugetonas que a todos les gusta:3.**

 **Voy a comenzar a escribir otras FanFics porque otros más me dijieron que no estaría nada mal que lo hiciera por lo tanto estoy haciendo una recopilación de ideas y quienes propongan la mejor idea escribiré dos FanFic one-short, o sea que habrá dos ganadores. Todo esto para "inaugurar" por asi decirlo, el hecho que comenzaré con otras FanFic de one-short y tal vez una vez haya acabado esta, haga otro one-long. Ustedes ya opinaran en los reviews o en mis cuentas ;)**

 **Se darán cuenta que en este cap agregé más diálogo que en los demás. Ya ustedes me dirán si les gusta asi o narrativa.**

 **Todos los comerciales han llegado a su fin por lo tanto comenzaré el Cap.**

* * *

\- Bien, entonces me quedaré - le contestó sin ninguna emosión en particular y sin embargo para la pelinegra sentada a su lado fue suficiente para quitarle de encima un poco de peso por la culpa que ahora cargaba. Culpa que sentia pues gracias a ella ahora él tenía una pierna herida. De momento para otro recordó que había un pequeño detalle que no había pensado: ¿Qué pensaría Eren acerca de que se quedará Rivaille esa noche? ¿Como le pediría su auto a tan temprana ahora? ¿Había sido buena idea dejarlo pasar la noche? ¿Y sí si hubiera llamado a Hangi?. Eran tantas preguntas que le llegaron de golpe que pensó que si seguía pensandolo le dolería la cabeza, y eso no era conveniente ahora que tenía que cuidar por algunas horas a su inesperado hospedado obligadamente.

\- Si necesitas algo puedes pedirmelo - se levantó y antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse fue tomada de la muñeca derecha por el azabache en el sofá. Volvió su mirada hacia el chico un poco extrañada por la acción. Vio abrir su boca para decir algo.

\- Quiero hacerte unas preguntas - tenía la caneza alzada para poder verla a los ojos y aun sostenía su muñeca con cuidado de no hacerlo tan fuerte y lastimarla o algo parecido.

\- ¿Qué clase de preguntas? - se escuchó un poco nerviosa y desconfiada por el tono de su voz, además de que trataba de alejarse un poco de él pero sin jalarse o ejercer mucha fuerza para hacerlo.

\- Preguntas sobre ti - fue todo lo que dijo haciendo un gesto en su cara muy leve como obviando que eran sobre ella. Lo pensó unos segundos en total silencio y sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Tenía el flequillo cubriendole los ojos, por lo que Levi bo supo que exresión o reacción tuvo en ese momento la chica inquietandose ligeramente.

\- Tienes cinco preguntas - le respondió secamente e inmediatamente de escuchar su voz hablar con una respuesta la soltó de su agarre y haciendole un ademán, la invitó a volverse a sentar en su asiento al lado de él. Después de haberla escrutado cautelosamente por última vez se dispusó a hablar primero.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? - todos podrían haber dicho o pensado que fue realmente estupido de su parte el haber preguntado una pregunta tan simple y que pudo haber dicho en otro momento donde no le contaran las preguntas... pero el era Levi Rivaille y sabía exactamente lo que hacía y el por que.

\- Sieciseis - antes de respoder volteó su cara para verlo a los ojos y hablar a voluntad, contestando solamente lo que le preguntaba y sin dar más. Era muy inteligente. Él calculó automaticamente que le llevaba por un año apróximadamente.

\- ¿Hace cuánto te mudaste? - estiró su brazo izquierdo en la cabezera del sillón y se acomodo un poco mejor para flexionar y subir una de sus piernas sobre la otra.

\- Hace dos semanas - seguí sin mostrar nada atravéz de sus ojos o gestos.

\- ¿Por qué vives con tú 'amigo'? - colocó una señal vocal en la última palabra insinuando algo que tenía como objetivo provocar a la chica y ver su reacción a lo que ella no necesito de mucho tiempo para hacer presente.

\- Razones familiares entre los dos - al fin dió indicios de gestos y emosiones, frunciendo un poco su ceño ya que se percató del volúmen añadido a la palabra "amigo".

\- ¿Están casados? - preguntó con un poco de burla en su hablar masculino y alzó una ceja viendola casi de reojo levantando un poco su cabeza e inclinandola hacia el otro lado a su hombro izquierdo.

\- Recuerda que sólo tienes cinco preguntas, ¿Quieres que tome esa como una? - lo miró seria y dandole una oportunidad de cambiar su pregunta porque notó el tono de broma que utilizó.

\- Realmente no me interesa, asi que no - miró un poco su pierna apoyada sobre la rodilla de la pierna mala y pensó rápido que otra cosa podría preguntar. - ¿Por qué escogiste tres materias extras y no sólo una o dos a lo mucho? -

\- No se me hace un problema el estudio, además de que quiero más preparación para mi futura carrera - se levantó con un empujón de su mano contra el respaldo y camino unos pasos hacia la mesita de centro que había en el lugar y tomó un vaso con agua simple que ya hacia ahí apoyada sobre la mesa - La siguiente es tu última pregunta y ya - volvió a uno de los dos sillones pequeños para una persona que había a cada lado del más grande.

\- ¿Por qué te sientes mal por mi herida? - sin ningún rodeo fue directo al punto, porque asi era él, ese tipo de personas directas y terriblemente sinceras con los demás. Ella alzó rapidamente la cabeza para verlo con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo natural con mucha sorpresa en su rostro pues no esperaba esa pregunta en ningún momento.

\- Pues... yo tal vez... - tartamudeó muy pocas palabras y después detuvo su habla para poder inhalar y suspirar tomando inspiración para expresarse con claridad total y al igual que él, sin rodeos - Nunca hubiera creído que harías algo como lo que hiciste por alguien quien momentos antes te golpeo. Sigo creyendo que fue tu culpa por el tipo de cosas que me dijiste, pero, tal vez si eres una persona un poco buena - ahora era su turno de quedar sorpendido y, aunque su rosteo no lo mostrara, lo estaba verdaderamente, pues no era algo muy seguido el que le dijeran que "tal vez si era una persona un poco buena". No le importaba la opinión de nadie sobre él, pero escuchar eso de la boca de ella fue algo que calentó un pequeño pedazo en su congelado corazón. Agachó un poco su cabeza y ella lo comenzó a observar un poco preocupada de que hubiera dicho algo erróneo.

\- Esta bien. Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, creo que podré llamar a un taxi - su ronca y fuerte voz se escuchó baja entre las paredes y Mikasa volvió a su semblante inexpresivo común una vez más - pero antes quisiera lavarme las manos - se levantó con un pequeño impulso hacia adelante y le extendió la mano a la azabache para ayudarla a pararse y mostrale el baño. Cuando tomó la mano que le fue extendida para elevarse del sillón se acomodo la falda y caminó por delante de él sin hablarle. Caminaron atrás de la sala y pasaron por el comedor y justo enfrente de este se hallaban las escaleras con barandales de madera bien tallada, luego de subirlas dieron unos tres pasos más y se encontraron en un pasillo que tenía tres cuartos del lado derecho y dos del izquierdo; él no sabía en donde se allaba el baño.

\- ¿Dónde está el baño? - se volteó con una mano en la cintura y sin verle la cara, sólo del cuello para bajo. Pose que tomaba o adquiria cuando comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia con la que Dios le hizo el favor de entregar desde el día de su nacimiento.

-La primera puerta del lado izquierdo - alzó su dedo índice y le señaló la puerta del que debía ser el baño, y todo sin dejar su cara desinteresada habitual al igual que él. El pelinegro masculino volvió a voltear su cuerpo y caminó hasta la puerta gris, tomo la petilla, la giró y entró en el baño. Era muy espacioso y limpio - que le fue de mucho gusto -;del lado derecho frente a la puerta estaba el lavabo que al lado derecho pegado a la vez con la esquina estaba un pequeño mueble de rejitas blancas con productos de baño, en la mitad de la pared de el frente del cuarto estaba el retrete, de la pared de la puerta en una esquina estaba la regadera con una cortina color manzana verde, y por último en un hueco del lado izquierdo - que lo que suponía él debía ser la parte del espacio que recorrió anteriormente como pequeño rectangulo antes del pasillo - una tina igual de espaciosa de ceramica blanca impoluta y bien mantenida. Luego de recorrer la habitación con la vista, dió pasos hacia enfrente para llegar al lavabo y lavarze las manos que tenía tan asquerosas por caer en el sucio piso de la calle publica. Salió y ella seguía esperamdolo en el principio del pasillo.

\- ¿Qué son las demas habitaciones? - se acercó a unos metros más cerca y le pregunto por los demas cuartos que se hallaban en el resto de la casa. La chica se separó de la pared dejando de recargarse en esta y se acercó un poco más y se detuvo frente a la primera puerta del lado derecho y señaló otra vez con su dedo.

\- Esta es la habitación de Eren - le dirigió la mirada. Siguió caminando y pasar por su lado y seguir aun más su camino hasta la segunda puerta del mismo lado - Esta es mi habitación - hizo ligeramente un poco más aguda para decir eso. Volteó todo su cuerpo a la puerta que estaba casi justo frente a la suya - Ya haz visto que este es el baño principal - le dijo como si fuera obvio - porque lo era - siguio su andar hasta lo más lejos del pasillo y las dos últimas puertas que se encontraban de frente la una de la otra. Esta vez le señalo las dos al mismo tiempo extendiendo un poco sus brazos a ambos lados - Este es el otro baño - le mostró con un ademán con la mano del lado derecho, - Y por último, este es el cuarto de visitas - le mostró la puerta del lado izquierdo.

\- ¿No es una casa grande para dos adolescentes que viven sin sus padres? - él estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y viendola sin apartar la vista de ella. La pregunta la desconcertó y sorprendió al mismo tiempo, cosa que él notó por el nuevo gesto que adoptó su cara y le aclaró.

\- Es algo obvio si no eres un estúpido despistado. No mencionaste ningún cuarto para tus padres - quitó la mirada de ella y vió la puerta de su cuarto que se encontraba al lado - no tienes que decirme nada, después de todo ya se me han acabado las preguntas - impresionante para él mismo y no para la chica - que aun no lo conocia bien - le guiñó el ojo y caminó con paso lento puesto que le seguía doliendo la pierna y trataba de caminar lo más normal posible; la pelinegra se dió cuenta que fingía normalidad en su andar y en un momento cruzó su cabeza la idea de ir hasta él y socorrerlo pero rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de que si él estaba tan empeñado en actuar esa farza con casi maestría era porwue no quería que le ayudaran - o eso pensó ella - asi que no lo ayudó pero sin embargo lo siguió de cerca por si llegaba a necesitar su ayuda. Llegaron a la puerta y cuando ya estaban en la acera esperando algún taxi en turno, él no paraba de mirarla frente a el con la cabeza cabisbaja.

\- Nos vemos. Buenas noches - la ojigris en su ecimismamiento no se percató del momento en el que un taxi ya esperaba por su próximo pasajero: Rivaille. No pudo articular ninguna respuesta aun teniendo suficientes ideas sobre que responderle, y el otro azabache veindo que no respondería nada se subió al coche y se fue trás una ligerisíma línea de humo proveniente del automovil.

Al día siguiente al llegar a la entrada de su instituto reconoció a lo lejos a su amigo rubio Erwin que caminaba impresionantemente sin su novia de compañia y le llamó la atención pues casi simpre llegaban esos dos juntos. Lo alcanzó tranquilo y llamó su atención posando su mano el el hombro izquierdo del alto.

\- Muy buenos días Levi - le saludo primero cuando lo vio de reojo sin parar su andar pero el aludido no contestaba aun - por cierto, ¿qué te pasó en tu pierna izquierda? - se dio cuenta y a Levi le sorprendio y a la vez no, llevaban demasiados años conociendose y a esas alturas no le soprendia que se diera cuenta que algo estaba raro en su andar, lo único que no entendía era como lo sabía si ni siquira lo había volteado a ver hasta ese momento, ero aclaró su mente y garganta velozmente.

\- Mmmm un pequeño accidente en la ducha - mentía, él sabía muy bien que ni siquiera estaba cerca de lo que realmente le había sucedido. Él otro pareció creer la respuesta que le había dado y al fin le miró desde arriba y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Eso te pasa por ser un obseso de la limpieza - mantuvó su sonrisa de complicidad y diverción al escuchar al otro búfar molesto de la mala broma que le dijo. Al compaz tranquilo de sus pasos se les unió otro par más de pies pertenecientes a cierta castaña de la cual estuvo practicamente esperando un momento en el que la femenina de ojos cafes le mencionara cualquier cosa sobre el pequeño accidente que tuvo junto con la pelinegra que no volvió a ver ni escuchar otra vez, pero para su sorpresa, no fue así sino todo lo contrario. Esperaría cualquiera con una pozca de lógica que la azabache le hubiera comentado sobre lo que había pasado - porque era obvio que después se comunicarían - y ella ya le hubiera dicho algo acerca de eso.

Dió la vuelta en el último pasillo hacia la derecha y sintió como su estómago dió un pequeño vuelco al momento de ver a cierta pelinegra entrar en el mismo salón que le tocaba a él y claro que lo primero que surcó su mente con lógica fue un hecho evidente; Jueves a las 8:15 a.m. compartían la misma clase. El mismo profesor. El mismo salón. Se detuvo un momento pero continuó con normalidad su caminar y paso lento pies aun le dolía la herida en su pierna izquierda que llegó a tal grado que tuvo que vendarla cuando llegó a su departamento. Entró por la puerta deslizable y divizó a la azabache casi en el centro del salón en la parte de adelante con una apariencia que parecía casi perdida. Siguió caminando hasta que ella se percató de su presencia en el lúgar - cosa que se dió cuenta por la postura recta de la chica -, parecía que se dirigía a ella pero se desvió hacia el escritorio de madera oscura en el frente del salón perteneciente al profesor de la clase. Agachó un poco la cabeza y miró la primera hoja con nombres de las tres más abajo y con su dedo pegado buscando uno específico, entonces su delgado dedo se detuvo en un punto bajo de la hoja.

\- Tú asciento es el número 14, si es lo que buscas - levantó la mirada para verla a los ojos y decirle su número de asciento correspondiente a cada alumno. Se separó del lúgar y se metió las manos a los bolsillos para dar pie al camino hacia su lugar, y cuando pasó a un lado de Mikasa ella habló.

\- Gracias - ella abrió la boca para hablar y agradecer con naturalidad y sin nada de burla o sarcasmo presente en ella. No respondió nada pero se detuvó unos escasos milisegundos para escuchar lo que decía la femenina. Llegó a su asciento - que era el número 18 - y observo desde su lugar de expectador como la ojigris habí quedado a un lugar hacia el frente y otro hacia la derecha del suyo y se dió cuenta de que quedaba inminentemente en su margen de vista, pero no le molestó en lo absoluto. Otro pensamiento llegó a él como iluminación del cielo; tendría la opotunodad de ver en persona las capacidades escolares de la azabache en persona. Comenzó la clase sin ningún contratiempo y el maestro empezó a escribir en el pizarrón con el gis blanco que de vez en cuando daba un agido chillido contra la pared verde; fórmulas, valores matematicos, variables, operaciones y datos que parecían de otra lengua extraña o mundopero que a él no de ningún problema el resolver. Miró y buscó algun nombre en su lista y cuando al fin encontró uno preguntó.

\- Mikasa Ackerman, ¿Cuál es el resultado de yx sobre 2.55x?-se quiitó los lentes para ver de cerca y fijó su mirada en la jóven estudiante esperando la respuesta en cualquier momento.

\- yx es igual a 45.9 y 2.55x igual a 7.65. Entonces es el resultado es 6 - respondió casi de inmediato sin ni siquiera haber visto alguna anotación, su libro o libreta. Levi sabía la respuesta al igual que el profesor y también sabía que había respondidó correctamente a la operación que aunque era un poco fácil, fue rápida y precisa en su resultado. El profesor también pareció sorprenderse -aunque un poco más que Levi por supuesto - y decirle..

\- Muy bien señorita Ackerman. Siga asi y tal vez podrá alcanzar a nuestro otto genio - dijo e hizo un ademán con la mano sosteniendo el gis señalando en dirección del pelinegro, pero ella sólo se limitó quedarse en su posición sin moverse, de nuevo. Escuchó un par de voces de sus conpañeros entre divertidos, animados y un poco temerosos hablarle desde diferentes lugares en el salón.

\- "Creo que tienes competencia, Rivaille." "¿Te va a vencer una chica?" "Los humanos más inteligente de la humanidad" "La pareja mas fuerte de la historia" - el último comentario fue suficiente para que una azabache frente a él se sintiera nerviosa causado por el titulo con el fueron relacionaron. Él no pudo ver, pero una pequeña línea de color rosado pintó las mejillas de la chica. Después de eso la clase continuó y a la azabache ya no le fue dado ningúna pregunta más por parte del maestro y cuando acabó recogió sus cosas y escuchó al profesor llamar a Mikasa para habalr con ella; fingió no oír nada e hizo más lento su procedimiento para meter y guardar sus cosas a la mochila para escuchar un poco más sobre lo que le hablaría, pues después de todo, aun no había olvidado su meta y todavía le quedaba ese día y mañana. Habló lo mismo que le había dicho a él un año atrás sobre su talento academico y una propuesta para mejorar su nivel de estudios. Ella dió las gracias y le dijo que lo pensaría y que le daría la respuesta mañana después de hablarlo con su familia - Eren por supuesto - y se retiró. Él estaba a punto de irse cuando la voz del maestro hablandole ahora él lo detuvo.

\- Rivaille, esa chica, Mikasa Ackerman, tiene un gran potencial al igual que tu. Te quiero encargar que trates de convencerla de tener clases avanzadas en sus materias - se dirigió a él sin temor como los demás profesores y lo miró serio. Levi no contestó nada y con un suspiro inaudible se retiró inclinado un poco la cabeza a modo de afirmación. Claro que él no era el mensajero de nadie y no se lo diría directamente, sino tenía planeado decirselo a la loca cuatro-ojos para que ella la tratara de convencer, además de que a ella le haría más caso. Ese era su plan pero no pudo rechazar la oportunidad de volver a tener que hablar con ella; tal vez ser el mensajero de aquella noticia por una sola vez en su vida no le haría daño ni a él ni a nadie.

Fue al final de todas las clases que la pudo hubicar junto con su propio par de amigos castaño y rubio a su lado hablando de lo que fuera que hablaran. La alcanzó y la llamó sin expresiones o gestos de más que pudieran arruinar toda la paz en ka que ahora estaba con ella.

\- Ey, Ackerman - la llamó y al momento siguiente se volteó al igual que sus acompañantes que parecían un poco sorprendidos por verlo llamarla a ella.

\- ¿Si? - le contestó de la misma manera que él le habló. Sin expresión.

\- El profesor de Matemáticas me mandó a recordarte su propuesta - eso fue todo

\- Dije que lo pensaré - y luego se fue con sus amigos rodenadola ahpracpara lreguntar de que hablaban ella y el otro azabache. Los miró avanzar en su camino por alrededor de treinta segundos y casi pudo jurar que antes de doblar la esquina, la hermosa pelinegra volteó un poco su cabeza para ver hacia atrás. Para ver si seguía ahí parado. No dejó de maldecirse por haberse quedado ahí viendola desde lo lejos y ella descubriendolo con las manos en la masa. Su mente era un laberinto que no encontraba aprarente salida a la liz del día y la claridad.

Día cuatro. Queda un día.

* * *

 **Ya he regresado! Se que me extrañaban; esta bien, a mi no sino a la actualización de la historia :'D pero ya estamos otra vez leyendonos y eso es muy bueno para mi. MUCHISÍMAS DISCULPAS POR TARDARME DIEZ DIAS en actualizar pero con eso que les comenté que tenía un exámen muuuy importante pronto pues se me ha ido la inspiración, tiempo e ideas horriblemente y hasta ahora he podido escribir desentemente y con algo nuevo para todos ustedes.**

 **p/BFXruyYw5LU/ p/BFXrtXEQ5LQ/ estas son las copias URL de las imagenes de unos planos que hice sobre la casa por si - que es lo más seguro y casi lo puedo asegurar - no les quedó muy o nada claro la construcción de la casa de Mikasa. Lo siento mucho si no le entendieron pero esto de explicar ese tipo de construcción esta un poco difícil en verdad. Espero que si las vean para que se aclaren todas sus imágenes mentales de la maldita y bendita casa de Mikasa.**

 **Pues muchísimas gracias y agradecimientos por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia y gracias a su apoyo espero mejorar mucho en mi redacción y darles más tiempos placenteros a todos ustedes que estan leyendo mi historia. Les deseo buena suerte en lo que sea a todos y me despido hasta** **la - espero de lo más profundo - próxima vez.✌**


	9. Mi nueva revelación

**¿Recuerdan esos tiempos cuando actualizaba cada tres días? Pues yo también... y los extraño :'D wowowo. ¡Enserio perdón! Se que no merezco su piedad pero aquí estoy. - fue asesinada por un par de followers que ya querían su nueva actualización.- Cada vez más presión por el exámen, menos horas que dormir por estudiar, cansancio por no dormir y vida de otaku no ayudan de mucho para que me den por estas fechas las ganas o inspiración para escribir siquiera el intro como este; afortunadamente ya he hecho pafte del examen y me ha dado tiempo para escribir además de que me propuse a mi misma el actualizar antes de que se me vayan las ideas.**

 **Con respecto a las futuras FanFics que les mensioné en el Cap anterior, pues si se harán realidad para aquellos que lo estaban esperando o annelando por si tenían las dudas ¿Cuando? Pues yo calculo que dentro de una semana a semana y media o mááááximo como en dos que es cuando ya habrán acabado mis pruebas - es el mismo exámen pero se divide en dos -. ¿Sobre qué? Pues claro de mi pareja favorita de SNK: Rivamika. ¿Siempre será Rivamika? Pues en eso me concentraré pero también estoy abierta a otras parejas - mientras no sean Yaoi -. No me odien por lo último pero todos tenemos nuetros gustos.**

 **Sean otra vez bienvenidos para leer y si están en casa ponganse cómodos en su cama o donde les guste si tienen celular o dispositivo móvil, o en la silla si están en computadora. Creo que no he mencionado pero el uniforme de la escuela de Mikasa y los demás es un suéter amarillo palido y camisa blanca con falda azul marino y calcetas un poco más oscuras del mismo color en caso de las mujueres; los hombre son el mismo caso pero claro, pantalones.**

 **Liizeth209: Muchas gracias por tus reviews que tantos animos me dan para seguir la historia e inspirarme un poquito más de lo poco que lo hago diariamente. Este cápitulo es dedicado para ti y tu mentecilla que tanta gracia - en buen plan - me da y me provoca risitas a la pantalla. :3**

 **Astryd924: Gracias por los reviews que luego me dejas y también por ser una buena fan en mi opinón. Hehehe pues mi examen aun no es pero es muy pronto y la verdad casi no estoy nerviosa por todo el apoyo que he recibido no sólo de mi familia y amigos si no también de todos ustedes en Internet. Espero que te guste este cápitulo y todos los que estan por leerlo porque la verdad me costó muchísimo, pero para ustedes no puedo fallar ;D.**

 **Estos cansados comerciales han terminado por el momento ;) Comienzen.**

* * *

Ese era el día final. La revelación. La desición final. Ya estando en su salón después de todo el fatidico y cotidiano camino desde su departamento hasta su primer salón de clases recordó el día anterior donde una chica azabache empezaba a ser considerada candidata para participar tres veces a la semana en clases avanzadas por su sobresaliente rendimiento academico en todas las materias en general. Lo decidió hace cinco días; ese era la última oportunidad para él para saber si ella era o valía la suficiente pena como para al menos considerar que no perdió su tiempo o esfuerzo buscando saber lo más posible y dentro de lo normal información de ella.

Llegando al segundo tiempo de las clases, se pasó todo ese tiempo observando tranquilamente a todos sus entornos buscando a la azabache de ojos grises pero en ningún momento logró divisarla entre tanto estudiante que andaba por los pasillos y por cualquier lúgar en general, aunque sabía que ese no era el verdader problema ya que la inconfundible búfanda roja era lo suficiente resaltante. El verdadero problema era que realmente no la encontraba por ningún lado. No podía tomar como opción la idea que se le ocurrió mientras caminaba a su penúltima clase del día. Su idea había sido que tal vez la chica faltó ese preciso día, pero la desechó ya que no creyó que la misma no fuera a clases a sus primeros cinco días en el colegio. Además no aparentaba o se veía como esa clase de persona que sólo dejara de ir porque se le antojara.

Entró y pudo ver en la segunda fila sentado casi a la mitad de esta al amigo rubio y pequeño de la pelinegra que tan interesado estaba por hayar pero que no había encontrado en todo el maldito día en la escuela; siguió avanzando y a su lado el otro chico de ojos azul verdosos que no había visto a causa del ángulo en el que estaba sentado el susodicho y la posición de la puerta por la que había entrado al salón de clases. Mejor no le hubiera parecido la idea de tener que sentarse en el asiento detrás del rubio, después de todo seguían siendo mocosos estupidos y no era su mayor gozo que precisamente los tuviera al par justo frente como burlandoze por no encontrar a su amiga y ahí mismo tenerlos a ellos.

El primero que lo vió de entre los dos muchachos fue Eren que su vista panorámica estaba situada frente a la puerta de entrada y Armin estaba de espaldas a esta para poder hablarle a su amigo. Realmente no hubo una gran reacción a su aparición en el lugar ya que depués de todo estan en la misma escuela y sería algo normal encontrarse en algún momento dentro o en las cercanías después y antes del horario escolar.

Como era de esperarse para él, los amigos de la de cabellos azabaches no se distinguían precisamente de poseer un gran potencial intelectual - aunque el rubiecito era obvio que era mucho más inteligente que su amigo un poco bronceado - como su amiga de piel pálida pero tampoco eran unos retardados como muchos dentro de las mismas paredes de cemento y ladrillos. Primeramente, el castaño que por alguna razón lo irritaba en excesiva manera era muy impulsivo y no sabía dejar de hablar cuando era necesario. Segundo, el otro más pequeño y ciertamente con una ligera apariencia debilucha, no le caía mal pero tampoco le daba importancia a su excistencia, hasta que.

\- Eren, hoy iré a su casa porque Mikasa me lo pidió - esa sonrisa que nunca faltaba en su rostro no desapareció en esta ocasión.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Mikasa te pidió que fueras a visitarla? - le dirigió con toda su duda el tal Eren a el tal Armin ¿o era Arlin? Bueno, eso no importaba. El simple hecho de que hablaran de su compañera desaparecida del mapa le interezó ciertamente al tener la oportunidad de saber algo.

\- No es una visita. Me pidió unos cuantos libros que a ella le interesan para estudiar - le explicó calmadamente y sin dejar atrás su sonrisa confiada para con su amigo sentado a su izquierda.

\- Uhmm, ya veo. Con que era eso - relajó los hombros y se dejó deslizar por la silla en una mala postura despreocupado totalmente.

\- ¿Necesitas algún libro también? - ofreció de igual manera.

\- No, ningúno - su tono de voz tan sólo por el hecho de hablar y emitir sonido lo molestaba de alguna posible manera como casi ninguna persona había sido capaz en su vida; y no sabía el por qué pero no lo soportaba.

Así, llegando al fin del día escolar, Levi jámas encontró a la causante de su irritación e impaciencia bien oculta trás su mascara de indiferencia y aburrimiento pero su mayor aliciente a hacer lo que hacía - ahora que lo recordaba - era el dolor en el pecho que tuvo hace cuatro días cuando la vió "por primera ves" en la calle camino a la escuela trás chocar accidentalmente con ella. Bueno, no se dejaría llevar por un pequeño dolor en el pecho que tal vez fue causado por el ejecicio o porque necesitaba ir al doctor que no había visitado en mucho tiempo. O eso pensaba él, cuando como por arte de magia, apareció delante de la salida hablando con Hangi en lo que parecía ser su despedida del día.

No podía desperdiciar su última gran oprtunidad antes de dejarla ir con todo lo que eso significaba, fuese malo o no el resultado, entonces se decidió a dejar atrás toda pequeñísima pizca de duda para ir hacia donde ella, llamar su atención y finalmente decirle la pregunta final.

Tal y como lo pensó, lo hizo en un parpadeo que no duró ni siquiera cinco segundos y para cuando ya se había dado cuenta, sus piernas y su mente ya lo habían fijado detrás de la posedora de ese brillante y hermoso cabello negro hasta los hombros que se movían al compás de los pasos de la femenina. Lo primero que hizo después de eso fue algo casi imposible de imaginar.

\- Oye, Ackerman - la había llamado para atraer su vista hasta él y así poder hablarle de frente. Se puso en una posición un poco más firme.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - no era nada docil como las otros montonales de chicas que se morían por comerselo vivo entre sus garras de salón con el estilista y exceso de maquillaje que tanto le desagradaba y siquiera la idea que pensaran que tenían una oportunidad de una relación con él. Carraspeó un poco y se relajó levemente para no infundirle - "como si eso fuera posible" pensó - superioridad o impotencia más por la parte de desconfianza. La determinación estaba en su mirada y se dijo en cuestion de los más rápidos segudos que existen en el mundo atrávez de su mente el fuerte grito "No puedes callarte esto".

\- ¿Qué dirías a cerca de mi? - no le importaba ni una mierda lo que pensaran de él, y esa muchacha no era la excepción en ningún caso pero antes de dar vuelta y nunca más pensar en ella quería saber su opinión sobre él sólo como algo trivial.

\- Que eres un estupido arrogante - tan fría y directa fue su respuesta, que de haber sido otro le hubiera congelado las venas y quedado traumado de por vida; la temperatura bajo hasta -15° por la frase decisiva que había elegido sin daber siquiera que esa era su última frase.

La miró a la cara con la expresión más serena, calmada, inexpresiva y sin emosión que inevitablemente la pelinegra la notó y para ella fue extraño su repentina incomodidad con esa mirada y con su dueño. Se agarró el brazo en muestra de su misma incomodidad volteando la cabeza a otro lado y luego, sólo luego de eso ella giró su cuerpo y siguió el camino que le esperaba para regresar a casa junto con cierto ojiverde.

Él por su parte no le extrañó, dolió, o incomodó siquiera la respuesta que le dirigió sin la más minima anestecia, pero aun asi no supo que hacer en los próximos minutos mientras sentía a las personas pasar a su lado esquivandolo para poder salir del edificio. Tenía la cabeza un poco cabizbaja que más que triste era pensativo en ese momento haciendose a si mismo mil preguntas por minuto y sólo una de esas mil preguntas por minuto pudo responderse.

\- "Aunque quiera no podré sacarla de mi mente. Algo de ella me dice que no debo." - ese fue el pequeño pensamiento que tuvo para él tanto sentido como si le preguntaran si el mar era salado. Para él quedó claro que no iba a poder sacarla de su vida y mente tan fácil como eso y tal vez eso lo supo en el fondo de su mente todo ese tiempo desde que la vió por primera vez, desde que se prometió que una vez terminada esa meta con tiempo límitado iba a olvidarse de ella. No era como si la fuera a buscar por todad partes siempre como esa bola de adolescentes con problemad hormonales y todas esas estupidas cosas sin sentido para él; porque eso si, él supo también que lo que él tenía no era un enamoramiento ya que no la veía de esa forma por más que admitiera que hasta para él ella era una chica demasiado hermosa. Quizá lo que quería era una relación en paz y hasta tal vez si las cosas eran en serio demasiado buenas, una amistad - aunque no sabía si iba a ver alguien en la Tierra capaz de ser su amigo como lo eran la loca cuatro-ojos y el cejotas rubio -. Casi pudo sonreir en su mente y al igual que casi media escuela, tomó su camino devuelta a casa.

.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas y ocasionalmente se encontraron en los pasillos, en las tres clases que compartían en la semana y en dos ocasiones en las que la casta de lentes se fue con ella para llevarla a su casa e ir platicando de camino o cosas que creía hacian las chicas. No pasaban de las miradas para nada incómodas que de vez en cuando se daban al otro y de los saludos y despedidas formales cuando se encontraban por culpa de los amigos de cada quien por planes con los del otro.

Rivaille ya no se sentía desesperado por buscar y encontrar a la dueña de la bufanda roja que hace dos semanas atrás tanto quería conocer la mayor información posible pero ahora que aclaró su mente se sentía con la comodidad de siempre y nada cambio relamente en él. Por otra parte estaba la pelinegra en su trío que aunque no había nada en especial con el pelinegro de ojos azulados con negro, ella misma se percató del ligero interés que el otro puso en ella; ella no tuvo más opción que pensar que se trataba de uno más en esa inmensa fila de estupidos que sólo estaban interesados en ella por su cuerpo y no por lo que importaba: sentimientos. Eso la enojo pues si había una cosa que la molestara además de se metieran con sus amigos, era que la siguieran pensando que era otra que podrían obtener como el mayor trofeo para su gran ego y egoismo pero, ciertamente era ya era experta ignorandolos y dandole por un comino.

Todo iba de maravilla por así decirlo hasta que, luego de esas dos semanas de estar en paz él y ella olvidando uno poco el enojo que sintió cuando pensó que la quería conquistar; era un viernes y habían pasado tres semanas desde que todo "terminó" y Levi estaba en camino a su clase extra de educación física extra - como materia extra - cuando iba por uno de los pasillos que lo dirigían al gimnasio, vió por una semana las ventanas de un salón a la azabache en su clase de cocina y economía doméstica.

Estaba preparando lo que parecía ser un simple omelet de arroz con unos dangos para acompañar. Mentiría si dijera que le pareció algo tan sencillo que casi lo podría preparar él mismo. Tenía cinco minutos más para llegar, así que, recargó una mano en el lumbral de la ventana que daba al pasillo en el que estaba para observar como la ojigris presentaba su platillo al profesor con toda la seguridad que la caracterizaba y este al igual que él pelinegro la escrutó pensativo; vio como el maestro metía a su boca el pedazo de comida y también vio como este último no daba nada más que una mirada en el cielo. Queda boquiabierto por la dulzura y sabor tan bien complementado que le dio la azabache y terminó por pedir el platillo entero.

No quería creerse eso que acababa de ver con sus propios ojos. No sólo se había inscrito en esa materia extra, sino que incluso era elogiada por el maestro de después de clases. Tenía que darle su crédito por al menos haberle vencido en la cocina. Después de eso se dirigió al gimnasio con suficiente tiempo para llegar justo empezara la clase; lo que él no se había percatado era que, la Ackerman si lo llegó a ver cuando era observada por el de pelo rapado hasta la nuca y detrás de las orejas, y fue esa misma razón por la que entregó más que decidida y confiada su plato con comida a su profesor ya que, cierta castaña le había contado que en lo único era malo era precisamente en la cocina.

Conforme iban avanzando los días la pelinegra Ackerman y el pelinegro Rivaille, habían adquirido un sentimiento de competencia y rivalidad - en mayor parte por la azabache - para con el otro, teniendo pequeñas peleas indirectas por ver quien era el mejor no sólo de la clase sino de la escuela entera debido a su capacidad y habilidades superiores a las de un humano promedio.

\- A veces pienso que no son personas y que son descendencia de una raza evolucionada de humanos - comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa el adorable rubio de Arlet bromeando mientras veía a su amiga de la infancia contestar a una velocidad récord un examen piloto para su prueba de la semana siguiente en Gramática. Estaban en la casa de Eren y Mikasa para estudiar pero eso iba más para el rubio y el castaño por obvias razones.

\- Oye Mikasa, ¿No crees que te estás excediendo un poco con esto de la escuela? - se acercó sigilosamente Eren para tocarla del hombro y llamar su atención, pero era muy difícil por el aura que emitia el alrededor de la chica de ojos grices. Casi se podía ver el gris de la venganza que desprendía de su interior.

Esperen, un momento ¿Venganza?. Si, venganza. Todo comenzó a la semana siguiente de que había provado contra el arrogante ojigris su capacidad en las artes culinarias. Ya había pasado el fin de semana y se sentía como nueva después de haber pasado un agradable domingo con sus amigos en casa del abuelo de Armin. Se dirigía a su clase a su quinta y penúltima clase del día que era Ciencias Sociales - que no era su favorita de todas -, clase que también compartía con el otro azabache pero le daba en cierta manera igual ya que no le daba importancia alguna a su presencia: otro ser humano en esta Tierra. Al momento en que el profesor se dirigió hasta un lado de su asiento y con un libro en la mano derecha le pidió que le expriclara el diagrama en la página 57. La contestó correctamente y el profesor estaba por regresar a su lugar en el frente del salón cuando.

\- Tu respuesta es incompleta - le señaló a la azabache con toda la tranquiladad existente y con la mirada más desafiante que le pudo haber dirigido.

\- Explica tu argumento - le ordenó el maestro a Rivaille desde su escritorio mientras tomaba asiento para presenciar una batalla entre sus dos mejores alumnos.

\- Es más que obvio que las Ciencias Sociales tienen más de una rama de estudio y aplicación, pero tu diste a entender que entre las ocho principales ramas el único conector es la psicológia humana pero de este se viene el derivado de las Matemáticas aplicadas especialmente en Economía y Pólitica ya que Estadística Social es directo de las Matemáticas aplicadas en el ser humano y su forma de vivir. - en todo su discurso nadie pudo evitar el quedar atónito con la explicación que acababa de dar e incluso muchos escuchaban con la boca bien abierta y otros más estaban empresionados y tomando nota de todo. El profesor estaba un poco cavizbajo en todo el discurso de su alumno con las manos entrelazadas y sobre el mueble de madera oscura.

Por otra parte un azabache no se podía creer lo que le terminaron por decir y exponer su pequeño y trágico error frente a toda la clase de la 1 p.m. de Ciencias Sociales. Apretabblos dientes del enojo que le provocó y antes de que comenzara a discutir sobre la pequeña pero importante información que dejo escapar en su explicaión, el maestro se levantó tan normal como siempre y retomó de vuelta su libro y gis en las manos y antes de comenzara a escribir en el pizarrón dando la espalda a todos los alumnos dijo.

\- Jóven Rivaille, tiene 1 punto extra para el próximo examen de la clase -

\- No creo necesitarlo en nigún momento profesor - tan serio, imperturvable y desinteresado como siempre le contestó a la oferta del maestro delante y para Mikasa era inevitable no sentir más enojo con la manera tan arrogante y egocentrica a su parecer en que lo dijo. Como si le estuviera diciendo en la cara aquello.

A eso ya habían pasado exactamente cuatro días y Mikasa no lo podía perdonar por la forma en que se había comportado con ella. Y ella que en algun momento pensó que después de todo no era esa clase de chico que se sentía superior por tener habilidades superiores a los demás; y aunque nuncablo admitiría, estaba un poc desepcionada puesto que quería creer que él podría haber sido otra compañia para tener un agradable tiempo como lo era su amiga castaña de coleta alta.

Se percató del esfuerzo extra que aplicaba la de bufanda roja en sus estudios y materias desde que le presento por primera vez él a ella, un pequeño error en su explicación de esa clase y estaba más que conciente que quería hacer ella lo mismo con él pero no le daría la oportunidad de hacerlo tan fácil, así que él también estudiaba un poco más que lo de costumbre solamente por el motivo de molestarla. Era un poco inmaduro de su parte el querer molestarla con cualquier cosa que sacara de quicio a la chica pero había algo en el fondo de él que disfrutaba de su desesperación por vencerlo y no precisamente era sádismo - aunque no podía negar que de vez en cuando se divertía con el miedo, nervios o incomodidad que los demás experimentaban con él cerca - y eso lo sabía muy bien. Simplemente era algo dentro de él que le decía que tenía que sacarla de sus casillas con la cosa más simple para los demás pero no para ellos dos.

Una alguna parte de la calle Shingashina, especificamente en la casa No. 24 la pelinegra de ojos grices como el plomo se despertaba para ir otro día a su escuela junto con su amigo en la otra habitación. Ese día en especial se respiraba en el hambiente que no sería un buen día para ella porque en cuanto abrió los ojos intentó apagar la alarma en la mesita de noche pegada su cama del lado derecho y pero cuando tanteó para encontrar el desgraciado reloj este se cayó de un último manotazo que soltó y se rompió por la fuerza con la que fue proyectado contra el suelo. Suspiró cuando vio el reloj que una vecina le había regalado, se encargó de hacer _hot-cakes_ para desayuno y dejarlos sobre la mesa para que cuando Eren se despertara se comiera su parte mientras ella se metía al baño a ducharse. Tomó su ropa para vestirse en el baño como era costumbre porque aunque eran amigos con demasiada confianza entre ellos para todo había un límite y es que su cuarto estaba casi al frente del cuarto de baño pero fue Eren quien propuso que se preparara en el baño para tener que evitar verla en una toalla. Saliendo de la casa que rentaban, se pusieron en marcha una vez la pelinegra cerró la casa con llave y dieron inició a la caminata de camino a su escuela y de paso a la casa de Armin quien también los acompañaba todas las mañanas.

Tenía clase de Historia a la 1 p.m. ese Miercóles y ya trataba de relajarse un poco más cuando estaba en presencia del ya antes mencionado el azabache de ojos grices azulado con quien por el momento no estaba en buenos términos. Casi todo hubira estado bien en su día escolar ya casi finalizado si no hubiera sido porque al prefesor se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de pedir un proyecto para la siguiente semana donde trabajarían en parejas; y a ella como si el Universo la estuviera poneindo a prueba la puso como compañera de proyecto ni más ni menos que de Levi Rivaille. A todo eso quedaron ese mismo día antes de irse cada quien por su lado de encontrarse el Sábado en la casa de la chica ya que se le hacia más sencillo para ella.

En el departamento del masculino todo era tranquilidad y paz con un silencio imperturbable que sienpre se mantenía pasara lo que psara con el mundo y todas sus idioteces. Come sin prisa y viendo el reloj se pone de pie de la silla para dirigierse a su habitación, preparar su ropa y darse un segundo baño del día puesto que se sentía sucio debido a creía estar un poco sudado. Sabía que tenía que asistir a la casa de la azabache para la cosa esa del proyecto de Historia que si fuera por él ya habría acabado al día siguiente de cuando les otorgaron esa tarea tan tediosa para él.

Era Sábado y era el único día que tenía libre en todo sentido y ahora tenía que esperar a al a la última persona que hubiera creído que tendría que esperar ese día y culquier otro. Se despertó a las 9 a.m. y todavía faltaban dos horas para la hora acordada así que se dio un baño rápido para despertarse e ir a trotar por el pequeño parque que quedaba a dos calles de su casa. Al volver Eren ya se había despertado e ido a su trabajo de medio turno en una cafetería que a ella en lo personal le gustaba por el té de fresa con menta. Sin perder el tiempo se dio otra ducha pero esta vez más profunda para quitarse el sudor del ejercicio; también se vistió sin la mayor motivación y optó por ponerse unos jeans oscuros y una sudadera blanca, regalo claro del amable y tierno Armin la pasada Pascua sólo por darle un presente a su amiga.

Estaba sentada en la mesa terminado de comer una manzana y viendo a ningún punto exacto entre las fotos colgando en la pared a su lado y la ventana a la izquierda de estas, cuando sin preverlo escuchó el timbre tocar con el sonido que se escuchó amplificado por el silencio que reinaba en la casa al estar solamente ella. Sabía muy bien quien era y tan normal como le fue prosible, se levanto de la silla y fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con un desesperante rostro conocido que no dejaba de fruncir el seño con las brazos cruzados.

\- Ya es hora mocosa - frunció el seño la muchacha y rodó los ojos aceptando mentalmente que era necesario soportarlo ese día en su territorio para poder aprovar el proyecto. Se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar de una buena vez. Para él no era nueva la casa por el pequeño accidente de semanas anteriores donde tuvo que entrar y no era que fuera una persona confiada ni mucho menos pero al ya saber donde quedaba cada sección de la casa se auto-invito a caminar hasta un lado de la mesa y esperar ahí de brazos cruzados.

\- Puedes sentarte - sin ganas ni de lanzarle una mirada de cualquier tipo sólo se volvió a sentar pero ahora en el lado izquierdo de la mesa mientras él tomaba asiento en el derecho. El masculino empezó a sacar tantas cosas eran necesarias para comenzar el trabajo de su mochila de brazo color gris de la escuela cual si fuese un portal a otro mundo y ella por su parte comenzó a sacar la conclusión de que se trataba del País de las Maravillas portatil. Definitivamente era un misterio esa mochila en términos cientificos.

No tardó en notar como el chico frente a ella acomodaba lo que utilizaba inmediatamente después de haberlo ocupado tenía obsolutamente todo en un orden que no pasaba de desapercibido. También notó que cualquier cosa que traía consigo estaba más que reluciente e impoluto, fue entonces donde quizó saber si era imaginación suya o lo que tenía en mente era real.

Se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua. Regresó al poco rato con su vaso en mano y cuando lo depositó en la mesa, se encargó de hacer caer un par de gotas en esta - claro que lejos del trabajo en el que estaban ambos - y ver la reacción del muchacho con esto. En cuanto el líquido tocó materia sólida un destello peligroso se fijó en los ojos del chico que volteó instantaneamente en el acto y no se le veía de todo agradable. Dejando todo de lado, desde el material que estaba siendo requerido hasta los modales en casa ajena.

\- Limpia esa asquerocidad en este momento - dijo con la vista más cínica y oscura que le había visto tener y aunque no le temía a nadie, él le daba un sabor metalico en la boca cuando la miró así. No quizó provar más su suerte y con sonoros bufidos y a regañadientes fue hasta la cocina otra vez a conseguir un trapo con el cual limpiar las pocas gotas que derramo...

 _TO BE CONTINUE..._

* * *

 **Si se habran dado cuenta, no me agrada mucho Eren. Lo único que tengo en contra de él es que no aprecie en alguna manera a Mikasa o que no le de siempre el respeto que se podría un merecer de cualquier persona en general.** **Ya dejando el Rivamika un poco al lado, él de alguna manera le dio un propósito a su vida porque tal vez antes de que sus padres murieran ella soñaba con una vida totalmente distinta y que de un momente para otro se lo arrebatasen todo y debería dejar mucho daño no sólo mental sino también en el corazón. Él le enseño que pese a todo siempre debía luchar y dar todo de ella misma hasta el final fuese cual fuese el resultado. Espero no los haya aburrido con mi explicación o los haya molestado más. Pero que quede claro que fuera de eso, Eren hasta me cae bien por su forma de ser y personalidad ;)**

 **Los horarios como ya se los había escrito, son diferentes dependiendo del alumno - esto no tiene que ver con sus capacidades escolares - pero otra información que les quería decir es que cada clase dura apróximadamente una hora y el almuerzo 45 min. empiezan las clasesa las 8:15 a.m. o sea que 8:15 primera, 9:15 segunda, 10:15 tercera, 11:15 almuerzo, 12:00 cuarta, 1:00 quinta, y finalmente 2:00 sextcontestar a clase. Espero se aclaren un poco más si es que tuvieron dudas con eso o simplemente les acomodé un pco más la vista en cuanto a los horarios difiere.**

 **Liizeth209: espero mucho de todo cotazón que te haya gustado mucho este cap. Puesto que me tarde un poco más si te habrás dado cuenta; fue porwue además de que lo hice mucho más largo que todos los demás como si hubiera juntado dos pero en uno solo, también me ha cosatado muchísimo hacerlo porque he estado muy ocupada con todos mis estudios. En fin, gracias por tus siempre presentes reviews y apoyo moral desde internet XD. Espero que haya valido la espera ;).**

 **Siempre tengan en su mente que NUNCA dejaré esta historia inconclusa y debastadoramente a la mitad ni nada por el estilo Hajime que nos hace sufrir, llorar, sangrar, ir al psicologo por ayuda emocional o cosas tan caracteristicas del "Padre Hajime muertes locas" XD. Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba aunque puede que lo máximo en que tarde ahora sea alrededor de 15 días. Hasta que vean el COMPLETED esto esta de pie.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo cap. Por más cosas que leer en la vida.✌**


End file.
